Starting Over
by sconroy36
Summary: Meredith moves to Seattle after the death of her fiancee. She meets Derek Shepherd will he beable to fix her broken heart? This story has all the character's. Mer/Der
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: A little backround for this story._

_Meredith just moved back from New York. She has been friends with Christina, George, Alex, and Izzy since college. They are all residents. _

_Meredith was engaged to Allan until he was killed in an automobile accident. It shattered her heart and left her alone. She is trying to start over and rebuild her life._

_Derek is going to be her knight and help fix her broken heart. _

_Mark will be in this story as well._

_As always read and review._

Till I can make it on my own

The sound of the alarm woke Meredith up. She quickly climbed out of bed. Knowing that today she couldn't be late. She threw on her clothes and ran downstairs. Needing a fresh cup of coffee. Her friends reminded her that this was the first day of her new life. Although she wasn't quite ready to forget about her past. The past made her who she was today. A single tear slid down her face.

It would be a good day to leave the past behind. If only she could tell her heart to forget. That was were the true pain was hiding. Christina had even suggested therapy. As she took a drink of coffee she couldn't help but to laugh. Christina wasn't one to share feelings. That was one of the reasons that they became friends. She was the one person that Meredith was able to talk to. At least that was before. Now she tried to keep all her feelings to herself. It was easier that way. Knowing that she didn't have to rely on anyone else. She could get through on her own.

She grabbed her bag off of the chair. It was time to go. Time to start her first day as a resident. Walking out to her car she looked back at the house. Izzy and George had wanted to ride in with her. To stand beside her for her first day at Seattle Grace. She had declined knowing that she had to stand on her own two feet. So many times she was able to lean on others. It was now time that she reclaimed the strength that she had lost.

She pulled the jeep out of the drive way. She turned on the radio needing to fill the silence that fell upon her. She thought back to a couple years ago. To a time when her heart was filled with love. Love for a man who she believed completed her life. He was everything to Meredith. They were happy and in love. Planning to spend the rest of their lives together. "Stop" she yelled at herself. These thoughts always seemed to creep into her head. Thoughts of him and how they would be today.

Lost in thought she hadn't realized that she was sitting outside of the hospital. "Come on Meredith. You have to be strong. You have to make it on your own." she whispered to herself.

She walked up to the hospital.

"Hey" Christina walked up behind her. She knew that it was a big step for her friend.

Meredith turned around. "It's a big step" she was happy to see her friend.

"Let's walk in together" Christina knew that she couldn't do it alone. Meredith tried to act strong but the pain that she was feeling was real and painful.

"Okay" she needed her friend today.

They walked into the hospital. "What time do you meet with the Chief?" Christina asked as they stood in front of the elevator.

"I have ten minutes" Meredith looked around the hospital. This wasn't supposed to be her hospital. She was supposed to be in New York finishing her residency. The memories were to strong. She was to weak. When Christina called and asked her to come. She didn't hesitate she called Chief Webber and was welcomed with open arms. He was like a father to Meredith. The only father she had ever known.

"Let's go" Christina said as the elevator opened.

Meredith walked onto the elevator. Fear was beckoning her to turn and run. She fought the urge and won. It was time to move on time to put the past to rest.

"I could go with you" Christina had time before the start of her shift.

Meredith wanted to tell her yes. Though she knew that it was time to stand on her own.

"I have to do this alone." Meredith smiled at her. She was thankful for all of her friends. They weren't just normal acquaintances. No the friends that she had they were her family.

"Well here's your stop" Christina smiled as the elevator opened.

Meredith stepped off of the elevator as Derek Shepherd walked on.

He was able to look into her eyes for a second. It was enough time to become memorized. He could see the sadness that fell upon her eyes. He wanted to follow her. To ask who could ever make something so beautiful so sad. Instead he walked onto the elevator.

Meredith stood outside of the Chief's office. She had tried to knock three times. Each time she had pulled her hand away.

"Meredith" the Chief opened his door.

"Chief Webber" she smiled.

"Come in" he knew that she had tried to knock. He wanted to help so he opened the door.

Meredith walked into his office. She looked around and noticed the pictures from her childhood. She smiled feeling loved by a man who was of no relation to her. He was the step in father that made her able to love others. If it wasn't for him she would have become isolated and alone.

He didn't waste time and walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so glad you came home" he cried. He wanted her to come home. Wanting to help pull her through this difficult time. When the news came of Allan's death. It had tore him up knowing that his little girl would have to say goodbye. Say goodbye to her love. To put away the wedding dress and all the plans that they had shared together.

"How's Adelle?" Meredith asked wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"She wants you to come over for dinner. Once your settled" Richard wanted her to come over as well.

"That sounds nice" Meredith loved Adelle. She always treated her like a daughter.

"So I have all of the paper work ready. Are you sure that you are ready?" Richard wanted to make sure.

"I may never be ready. If I don't try I will regret it though. Allan wouldn't want me to not try" she knew he would be disappointed if she didn't at least try.

Richard walked behind his desk. He grabbed the paper work and handed it to her. While she signed off on it. He grabbed her badge and handed it to her. "Welcome aboard. Meredith if you need anything let me know" he didn't want to give her special treatment. In his book she was special.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Starting next week. You will have your own group of interns. For this week you will work with Christina. Share her interns." he smiled knowing that it would make her happy. Christina was her person.

"Thanks" she added once again. She gave him another hug and walked out of his office. She took a deep breath and set off to find Christina.

**Till I can make it on my own. Martina McBride**

_**I'll need time to get you off my mind. And I may sometimes bother you try to be in touch with you. **_

_**Even ask to much of you from time to time.**_

_**Now and then. Lord, you know I'll need a friend.**_

_**Till I get used to losing you let me keep on using you**_

_**Till I can make it on my own.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's

A/N: Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I appreciate every single review.

Meredith sat down on the bench in the locker room. She was thankful for a few minutes alone. No friends hanging around making sure she was alright. She grabbed the necklace that hung around her neck. The necklace that held her engagement ring. It was the one reminder that she refused to let go of. The night that he gave her the ring. He promised to share a lifetime with her. He promised that their love would last forever. There were many nights when she would scream out at him. Demanding to know where that lifetime went. Why he would leave her so suddenly.

She had asked her mother the same question. Ellis looked at her like she felt sympathy. For a moment she thought that she would take her in her arms. Instead she yelled telling her that she raised a fool. A fool that fell in love and believed they would have forever. She told her that she was ordinary and would never become a surgeon. She didn't have the skill or the commitment. Meredith ran out of her mother's house that day and never looked back.

That was the day that she decided to return to Seattle. She knew that she couldn't be alone. That she would need the support from her family.

George walked into the locker room. He could tell that Meredith had been crying. He took her hand as he sat down next to her.

"What can I do?" he asked.

Meredith looked at George. It was enough that he asked. "Just being here helps" she smiled.

"If only that were a real smile" he knew it was fake. He remembered the days when she was happy. Especially the day of her engagement party. She looked like a princess standing next to her prince.

"One day at a time" she repeated the advice given to her.

George spotted the ring around her neck. He hadn't noticed it there before.

Meredith continued to hold onto George. "I know I should be looking for Christina." she couldn't pry herself up off of the bench.

"Let's go together" he stood up.

Meredith looked up at him. She wanted to go with him. "I just need another minute alone" she wanted to pull herself together.

"Take your time. I will wait outside for you" he smiled down at her.

"Okay" she smiled as he walked out. Meredith walked over to the sink. She didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. The woman that stared back was weak. Meredith used to be so strong. She turned on the water and threw cold water on her face.

_**I'll get by. But no matter how I try. There'll be time you know I'll call**_

_**chances are my tears will fall and I'll have no pride at all**_

_**from time to time**_

_**but they say oh there'll be a brighter day.**_

_**Until then I'll lean on you. That's all I mean to do.**_

Christina walked up to George. "Have you seen Meredith?" she asked.

"Yes she's in there" he said pointing to the locker room.

Christina reached for the door.

"Christina give her a minute" George wanted to respect Meredith's wishes.

"Why?" Christina looked at George.

"She just needs a minute. It's been a tough morning"

"I can go and help her." Christina wanted to help her person.

"She's okay. Give her a minute" George said once again.

Christina stood next to George. Realizing that he was right.

"Okay we can give her five minutes." Christina stood next to George.

"Please Allan be with me today." Meredith needed him to give her strength.

She took a deep breath. She remembered the day she started her internship.

Allan was already at the hospital starting his shift. When he saw her come in he ran over to her.

He took her in his arms. Telling her that she could do anything. That she was an amazing woman. A woman that he was in love with. He made her feel like she could climb any mountain.

"Where is she?" Izzy asked Christina.

Alex walked over and stood by George.

"She's in there" Christina sighed. The five minutes were almost up.

"Is she okay?" Izzy asked.

"She needs a minute" George said.

Christina rolled her eyes. "That was almost five minutes ago. Maybe we should go in" Christina told Izzy.

"Give her another minute" George yelled.

"What if she needs us?" Izzy asked.

"She knows that we are here. Give her another minute" George knew that she would come out.

"Okay" Christina finally gave in once again.

Meredith opened the door. She was surprised to find her friends. She smiled and walked over to them.

"I'm okay" she smiled.

"Let's get to work" Christina grabbed her arm.

"Stop pushing her so hard" Izzy yelled.

"I'm okay Izzy. I am ready for this. I just needed a minute to collect my thoughts" Meredith knew they were all concerned. She herself knew that it was a big step.

"We can all have lunch together" George said as they all started walking away.

"Okay" Meredith smiled back at him.

Meredith followed Christina to meet the interns.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's

"How's it going?" Richard asked Meredith.

"It's been a good day" she was able to assist in a surgery. The best part of her day so far. She was able to forget the pain while in that room. She felt alive for the first time in months. It was definitely a feeling that she could get used to.

"Meredith have you talked to the head of neuro yet?" he knew that it was the field she had planned to practice.

"Not yet" she sighed. She had loved working beside of Allan in New York. He was an excellent neurosurgeon. She was afraid that it was the only reason she picked the field. Now that he was gone she didn't know if she could follow in his steps.

"Why don't you go and speak to him. His name is Dr. Shepherd. He's the best that I have seen in awhile" Richard wanted to give her a push.

Meredith looked at the man that she respected. She didn't want to let him down. When he found out that she wasn't interested. He would be upset. "Maybe tomorrow." she would have to think it over tonight.

"Meredith I know Allan was a huge part of your life. I also know he's the reason you picked neuro. It's not the only reason though. You excel in that field. Don't let it slip through your fingers." he wouldn't let her give up the dream.

"Okay I'll talk to him tomorrow" she handed the nurse the charts. She could go home and get some well needed rest.

"Have a good evening. Give Adelle a call tonight." he patted her arm.

"I will sir" she watched him walk away.

Meredith walked out of the hospital with her friends.

"So Mer how was your first day?" George asked.

"It was great. I missed the O.R" she admitted.

"Do you guys want to grab a drink?" Izzy asked.

Meredith wasn't up for the bar scene. "You guys go ahead. I think I will head home."

"Are you sure?" George didn't want her to be alone.

"Come on Mer" Christina said.

"Seriously I am tired. Tomorrow I will go out. Tonight I just want to relax" she pulled the keys out of her bag.

"If you change your mind. We will be over at Joe's" Alex said.

"Okay" she climbed into her car.

Meredith sat down on the bank. She liked watching the ferry boats. When she was young Richard would bring her here. He would have her scream out her problems. He told her that once they were out they were gone. That the ferry boats took them away. She often came out here to complain about her mother. Richard was the only person who ever understood. Most of her friends thought it was awesome to have her for a mother. Especially Christina who idolized her mother. Then one day her mom decided to move them to New York. That didn't stop Richard and Adelle. They would come all the way to New York. Bring her back to Seattle to spend the summer. Adelle always had time to listen to her.

She didn't want to let Richard down. He believed in her. She couldn't give up neuro.

"Allan I know that I said I wouldn't go back. That with your death the dream of neuro died with it. You have to understand Richard believes in me. I can't let him down." she cried.

"If only you were here with me. We would be getting ready for our wedding. I still have my dress. That's crazy right? It's not easy being here in this place." she succumbed to the tears. She finally let go and the tears followed.

Derek walked toward his spot. He enjoyed watching the ferry boats. Especially after the day he spent in the O.R. He had lost a child today. It was a pain unlike anything he had ever experienced.

He was lost in thought until he heard the soft cry. He looked down at the woman crying.

"Miss are you okay?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

When she looked up he recognized her from the elevator. She was the woman with the sad eyes.

"I'm fine" she shrugged wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Your not fine" he sat down beside her. He was a stranger to this woman. Yet he couldn't leave her like this.

"It's been a long day. My first day in Seattle." she looked out at the ferry.

"This is a great place. Especially when your feeling lost." he looked at her. He wondered what could cause someone such pain.

"It's my favorite spot" she realized that she was talking to a stranger. As crazy as it sounded it was nice. Nice to talk to someone who didn't know who she was. Someone she would never see again.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked.

"I lost someone who I loved very much" she admitted.

"I'm sorry" he didn't know what else to say. He understood the loss of a loved one. When his dad was killed it took a long time. A long time to get over the pain. Hell he still wasn't over it.

"Do you believe in heaven?" Meredith asked.

"Yes I do" Derek knew that his father was there.

"Me too" she sniffed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Meredith" she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Meredith." he let her name roll off of his tongue. "Derek" he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you" Meredith smiled. She looked at her watch. It was time to go home. She needed some sleep.

"I have to go" she said.

Derek stood up with her. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Meredith smiled "Yes"

"I come here often. Maybe we will cross paths again" he hoped that he would see her again.

"You never know" she said walking back to her car.

A/N: Okay so Derek and Meredith met. Neither of them realize that they will be meeting again.

I wanted to update before tonights episode. I hope Derek proposes tonight. I think that Meredith has the ring. I guess we will see in a couple hours. As always read and review.

Also thanks to everyone for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's

Meredith knocked on Richard's door.

"Come in" he yelled.

Meredith walked into his office. She had made her decision last night. Knew in heart that she had to continue her dream. She didn't want to give up the one field that she loved. Even if it would cause memories of Allan. He wouldn't want her to let go of her dream. He would want her to continue her life.

"Meredith how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good Richard. Will you take me to meet Dr. Shepherd?" she asked.

Richard smiled that was his girl. "Of course" he grabbed his coffee from his desk.

"Let's go" he led her out of the office.

Meredith realized that she was gaining her strength back. Seattle was helping her cope.

Mark sat in Derek's office on his couch.

"You have your own office" Derek said.

"I know it's small and crowded. How come you get the nice office?" Mark asked.

"Well, I am important to this hospital" he laughed.

"Hey I am important. The nurses would strike if they lost me" Mark teased.

"Whatever" Derek finished the stack of charts on his desk.

"What did you do last night?" Mark asked finally sitting up.

"Watched the ferry's come in." his mind instantly thought of the woman from last night. She was sad and missing someone. He knew that feeling oh to well. He would give anything to see her again. To turn the sadness around in her life.

"You need a life" Mark couldn't understand how he could stand being alone all the time.

"I have a life. I actually met someone last night" Derek answered proudly.

"Really who?" Mark asked curiously.

"Just a woman. We sat and talked for a while. She was really nice" he hadn't stopped thinking about her all night.

"Seriously Shep" Mark laughed as he stood up from the couch.

Derek ignored Mark. They were best friends yet totally different.

Richard knocked on Derek's door.

"Come in" he yelled.

Derek watched as Richard walked into his office. His eyes instantly fell on Meredith. He had to look twice to believe it was her. He stood up from his desk.

"Dr. Shepherd this is Dr. Grey. She is on her last residency year. Specializing in neuro" Richard added proudly.

Meredith looked at Derek. She couldn't believe that it was the man. The man from the night before.

"Dr. Grey" Derek walked over to her. He held out his hand.

Meredith was thankful that he kept the night before to himself. "It's nice to meet you" she took his hand.

Derek couldn't let go of her hand. He held onto it as if it were a lifeline.

Mark walked over to the new resident. He smiled his sweet smile for her. "Dr. Sloan" he pushed Derek aside holding out his hand.

Meredith smiled as she held out her hand. She looked over at Derek. "I am specializing in neuro. That's why I wanted to meet you." she said ignoring Mark's stare.

"Anytime that you want to give Plastics a shot. I would be more than willing to help you out." Mark liked meeting new women. He would have to work his charm on her.

"Dr. Sloan I need to go over some charts." Richard looked at Mark. He was the last person that needed to speak with Meredith. Richard knew all about his conquests.

"Certainly Chief" Mark followed Richard out of the office. Closing the door behind him.

Meredith waited for the door to shut. "Thanks for not mentioning last night" Meredith didn't want the hospital to know of her break down.

"That's what friends are for" he smiled.

"It was a bad night" she didn't want him to think she was always like that.

"For me to. I lost a patient yesterday. It never gets easy." he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Death leaves a heartache no one can ignore" she looked around his office. Noticing all the pictures of Ferry boats.

"Have you been assigned interns?" he asked.

"Next week. This week I am on my own." she smiled.

"I could use some help rest of this week. If your interested that is" he would like to work next to her.

"I would like that." she felt incredibly safe around him.

"Okay"

"Well I need to go change."

"I will meet up with you in a little while"

"Okay" she walked to the door. She opened the door and turned around. "Thanks" she added before leaving.

Derek watched as she left. He could still smell her scent. It was the most intriguing scent he had ever smelled. He wanted to get to know her. He had to get to know her. She was already leaving an impact on him. He shook his head knowing no woman had ever had that affect on him.

Meredith walked down the hall. She liked Dr. Shepherd. He was charming and very sweet. The fact that he didn't tell Richard of their encounter was proof that he was loyal. She walked into the locker room. "Hey" she smiled at Christina.

Christina recognized that smile. It was a smile she had not seen in a long time. "What's going on?" Christina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith looked at her friend.

"I know that look"

"I have no clue what your talking about"

"Yes you do. Who did you meet?"

"Dr. Shepherd. Before you ask it was professional."

"McDreamy?" Christina laughed. If she knew that he would cause her to smile. She would have introduced them sooner.

"McDreamy?" Meredith laughed. Her friend always had a habit of nicknaming certain men.

"He is definitely McDreamy. So tell me what happened"

"Nothing I went with Richard. He introduced me to the head of neuro. Case closed" she pulled her clothes out of the locker.

"Seriously you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes"

"Okay whatever you say" Christina knew better. The smile on her friends face spoke the words that she wasn't saying.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I have to admitt I am pretty proud of this story. I loved last nights episode. How great was that proposal!!

I knew Derek had it in him. He knew the exact words to say to her. I liked that better than the room fillled with roses. Meredith would have hated all of the roses.

Okay so this chapter Derek finds out that Meredith works in the hospital. It was fate that brought them together once again. I want Meredith to get over Allan. But I want to do it realistically. It will take time though I believe that Derek will be the reason. Remember they were engaged before his accident. So as always read and review. Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy

Mark walked up to Derek standing at the nurses station.

"So she's definitely on the Sloan list" Mark smirked thinking of Meredith.

"Seriously Mark. She's is so out of your league" Derek laughed.

Mark looked at his best friend. He had seen that look once before. "Oh" he smiled.

"What?" Derek turned around.

Mark chuckled. "Nothing I understand. You want me to keep away?" he asked.

Derek finally understood Mark's thought. "I don't think your charm would work on her. That's all that I was saying."

Mark knew the real reason. Though he would play along. "I tell you what. Let's put a wager on it. The first to get her on a real date wins. The loser walks away." Mark knew that Derek would accept.

Derek didn't want Mark near Meredith. He knew that the only way for that to happen. Would be to agree to the bet. "Your on" he smiled.

"Alright" he laughed as he left.

Derek could hear Mark laugh all the way down the hall. He shook his head knowing that this would be one bet Mark would lose. He could already tell that Meredith wasn't interested in his friend. He would win instead.

"Dr. Shepherd" Meredith walked up to Derek.

"Derek" he felt that they were past the formal names.

"Derek" she let his name roll off her tongue.

"Our first patient is Katie Bryce" he handed the charts to her.

"She was admitted today for seizures." he looked at her studying the chart.

"Okay" she flipped through the chart. Trying to find the reason for the seizures.

"I don't know what's making her seize. I thought you could check on her. Maybe try to find out the reason. Do a full history. Page me when you have the answer. Meredith I need you to work hard on this. I myself have exhausted every diagnosis." he needed help. He was definitely willing to let her help on this.

"Okay Dr. Shepherd I won't let you down." she smiled.

"If you find out. I'll let you assist in the surgery. Also I'll take you out for a drink. You look like you could use one" he smiled.

Meredith loved his smile. It was hypnotic. Like a magnet pulling her into him.

"Okay" she didn't know if she would go out with him. She wasn't ready to date again.

"Oh and Meredith. Don't think of it as a date. Just two coworkers going out for drinks" he didn't want to scare her off. By the look on her face she was about to run. No Mark wouldn't stand a chance with her.

"Okay" she could handle drinks.

"Page me" he let her walk away. He couldn't afford to waist anymore time.

Meredith sat in the cafeteria eating her lunch. Trying to think of a reason Katie would be seizing. She had thought of every diagnosis that she had ever seen.

"Hey how's Dr. Shepherd" Christina asked sitting down next to her friend.

"I can't figure this out" Meredith kept looking through the chart.

"Want some help?" she asked taking the chart.

"So she's not taking to any of the meds?" Christina asked.

"No"

"Huh"

That is when the thought occurred to Meredith.

"I have to go" she jumped off of the chair. She grabbed the chart from Christina's hand.

"What?" Christina asked.

"I'll talk to you later" Meredith ran to find Dr. Shepherd.

She found Derek sitting with Mark at the last table in the cafeteria.

"Dr. Shepherd" she sat down next to him.

"Dr. Grey" he smiled.

"I think I have the answer" she handed the chart to him.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"She's been training for rhythmic gymnastics" she proceeded.

"What does that have to do with it?" he asked.

"What if she has an aneurysm?" she added.

"There are no indicators" he thought for sure she had found the reason.

"What if she has one anyway. She fell training for gymnastics." she looked into his eyes.

Derek thought about her solution. "Do you know the odds?" he asked.

"Yes one in a million. I know that." she added.

Derek looked down at his food. "Let's go" he stood up.

"Let's see if she is the one" he ran out the door.

Meredith followed feeling proud of herself. This was it her chance in neuro. Allan had always told her she excelled in neuro. This was her chance to prove to everyone.

Meredith sat down in the locker room. The surgery was a success. She had saved a life today. That feeling made her feel whole. Like she was capable of doing this. Being a surgeon wouldn't be easy. Her mom had made sure to pound that in her head. She didn't care she knew now that this is where she belonged. She could save lives and maybe give someone a chance at happiness. The happiness that she had lost. She never wanted anyone to go through that. No she would do this. She would become a neurosurgeon and show her mother that she was special. That she was someone to be proud of.

"How was your surgery?" Christina asked coming into the room. She sat down next to her on the bench.

"It was great. The brain leaves me feeling alive" she laughed. Feeling a little sentimental.

"Okay" Christina laughed. Though she understood what she was saying. She understood the feelings of surgery. The awesome strength of saving a life.

"I saved her life. I found the reason for her seizures. I feel like a superhero. I guess I should stop bragging." she smiled.

Christina didn't mind hearing her brag. It was nice to hear the happiness in her voice. The hero complex could go unnoticed for now.

"Drinks tonight?" Christina asked.

"Definitely" Meredith smiled.

"See you at Joe's" Christina grabbed her stuff from the locker.

Meredith sat there after she left.

"You did a great job." Derek walked into the locker room.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"I owe you a drink" he smiled.

"Yes you do" she laughed.

"Joe's?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll see you there"

"Okay" he smiled and left the room.

A/N: OKay so I used Katie in this story. Because she brought them together on the show. I thought she could bring them together in this story. I hope you all enjoy reading this update. I know it's two updates on the same day. I just started writing and couldn't stop. I am so excited over this story. as always read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's

Meredith walked into Joe's. She was still on her high from the surgery. Enjoying the feeling that was running through her. She found her friends over at a table. Walking over to them she noticed that Derek was sitting with them. Along with Dr. Sloan that was one man who she would prefer to keep away from.

"Hey" she sat down next to Christina. Her eyes landed on Derek. He smiled his "McDreamy" smile as Christina called it.

"Hey I ordered you a shot of tequila" Christina said not taking her eyes off of the man sitting beside Derek.

"Thanks" she took off her coat.

"Meredith" Izzy gave her a hug.

"Hey Iz" Meredith felt happy to be sitting with her friends.

Joe walked over a tray of drinks.

Meredith grabbed her shot. Without thinking she downed it.

"I was hoping to buy you a drink." Derek couldn't believe how she handled her drink.

"Joe will you get my friend another drink. Put it on my tab. She saved a life today." he added proudly.

Meredith smiled at Derek. When Christina walked away with Owen he came over to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked looking at her.

"Great" she was able to say it and mean it.

"You look great" Mark leaned over the table.

Meredith looked at the man. "Thanks Dr. Sloan"

"Mark" he corrected her.

"Thanks Mark" she turned back to Derek.

Mark knew he didn't stand a chance with Meredith. He also knew he had to keep up the act. It would keep Derek in the game. He would fight to keep her away from him. He wanted his friend happy and from the look on Derek's face. The woman sitting next to him. She would make him happy.

Derek and Meredith talked as Joe kept bringing shots of tequila.

When Meredith finally stood up she felt the effects. She swirled around almost falling over. Derek grabbed a hold of her.

"I'm okay" she whispered. Her eyes never leaving his face.

"Your okay" he smiled at her. She had the most beautiful eyes. He gently brushed the hair back from her eyes.

Meredith stood in his arms. Letting him hold her up.

Izzy and Christina watched the interaction. They both believed that Derek may just be the perfect medicine for their friend. They knew she needed someone new in her life. Someone who would put the light back into her eyes. The light that was taken away not so long ago. They also knew she would fight to keep her feelings hidden. They only hoped Derek would fight for her.

"I should go home" she let go of him.

"Let me drive you. Your in no condition to drive"

Meredith knew that it wasn't a good idea. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She turned around to look for her friends. They were no where to be found. "Okay" she finally gave in.

"Okay" he grabbed her stuff from the chair.

Meredith stood at her door talking to Derek. She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. He listened to every word she said. Like he was clinging to all of her words. "I should go in" she said.

Derek didn't want tonight to end. He didn't want the feelings that he had to stop. Little did Meredith know she was putting the life back into him.

"Maybe I could come in for awhile" he asked.

Meredith couldn't let that happen. It wouldn't be a good idea. "I am really tired" she lied.

"I understand" he smiled. He pulled her into his arms. Looking into her eyes he was drawn to her mouth. He captured her mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet. He didn't think she would kiss him back. Then her mouth opened and he slid his tongue inside. Their tongues danced together.

Meredith couldn't believe that she didn't pull away. She finally pulled away and touched her swollen lips. How could she do this to Allan.

"I'm sorry" he saw the look of concern on her face.

"It's okay" she didn't want him to feel bad.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes" she turned and walked into the house.

Derek walked off of her porch. He had a huge smile on his face. He wasn't sorry for the kiss. He only hoped there would be more kisses. Kisses from her would make him happy. He jumped into his car. Now he had to make her want to see him again. He also had to find out more about her. Who better to ask than her best friend. Christina could prove to be useful. Even if he had problems with her in the past.

Meredith on the other hand was feeling terrible. She felt like she had betrayed Allan. No she realized this was a one time mistake. She couldn't let his charm fall on her. As she walked up the stairs she thought of his smile. The way he looked at her. Like he could see into her soul. She shook her head he would definitely be one obstacle that she would have trouble with. She laid down in bed this night would prove to be different. Instead of dreaming about Allan. Her dream was of Derek. Derek and that smile.

a/n: I wrote this chapter in a hurry. Don't know if I am proud of it or not. Though I did like that they shared a kiss. I have started the next chapter. It may be posted tonight or tomorrow. Still trying to figure out how they will discuss the Allan topic. I don't know if Christina should tell him or if it should come from Meredith. Give me your opinions. As always read and review. Thanks for all of the reviews. Also this story is about Mer/Der so the other character's will have no love interest. Except for Christin and Owen because I love them together. It shows the softer side of Christina. Also there is no Lexie in this story. I thought it would totally complicate the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith spent most of her day avoiding Derek. It wasn't easy every time she turned the corner he was there. She couldn't count on one hand how many closets and on call rooms she ducked into.

"What's going on Mer" Christina asked walking into the locker room.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked.

"You volunteering for the pit. Why would you do that?"

"I needed the experience." she lied. She didn't want to see Derek. Not ready to discuss the kiss. The kiss that should have never happened.

"Your lying"

"Derek and I kissed last night"

"So"

"I knew you wouldn't understand." she sat down on the bench.

"Explain it to me"

"I'm engaged" she yelled.

Christina could see the tears in her eyes. "Meredith he's gone. He's not coming back."

"I know that"

"Do you think he would want you to be like this? He would want you to be happy. If that means that your happiness is with another man. He wouldn't care."

"How do you know?"

"Come on Meredith. No one deserves to let life pass them by. Avoiding life its not right."

"You couldn't possibly understand. You didn't lose the love of your life. Allan is dead."

"Your right I don't understand. I don't understand how you can sit here and grieve for the rest of your life. That makes no sense to me."

"It's only been six months. Six months Christina."

"It's okay to let him go. It's okay to be happy with someone else."

"Your wrong" Meredith grabbed her bag. "Your so wrong" she yelled and ran out.

Christina knew what she had to do. She would have to talk to Derek. Tell him about Allan. It was the only way her friend could move on. She wouldn't let her lead this kind of life. Allan would want her to be happy. Even if Meredith didn't believe it.

Meredith ran down the stairwell.

"Hey how are you feeling" George asked.

"Not now George" she yelled running out the door. She didn't stop running until she reached the parking lot.

Christina's words kept replaying in her mind.

She climbed into her car. "what is wrong with me?" she asked herself. It was a mistake to come here. She should have stayed in New York.

Derek set off to find Meredith. He had found out about Allan. Christina had filled him in on all of the details. Including the huge fight in the locker room. His heart went out to Meredith. Knowing that she was feeling such loss and grief.

Christina admitted that she was hard on her friend. She wanted to show Meredith that she couldn't live like she was living. That life had to go on. He believed that as well. Though he would go about it in a different way. He didn't want to lose the new friendship.

Christina thought that Meredith went home. Derek, though he didn't know her well, knew exactly where she would go. The only place he would go if he was feeling that kind of pain.

He pulled up beside her jeep. Finding her car empty he walked down the hill.

"Meredith" he sat down beside her.

Meredith couldn't believe that he was here. She wondered if it was a coincidence or if he was expecting to find her here.

"Derek" she whispered.

"I know" he didn't want to lie to her. He wanted to be honest.

"She told you?"

"Yes"

Meredith looked out over the water. The water was calm unlike her life. "I don't know what to say" she admitted.

"You don't have to say anything"

"I am sorry"

"You avoided me all day"

"I couldn't talk to you. I didn't know what to say. I felt guilty about the kiss."

"I understand" he noticed the tears falling from her face.

"It's not that I didn't want to kiss you. I enjoyed the kiss."

"You think that you cheated?"

"Yes" finally someone understood her feelings.

"It's okay Mer" he reached for her hand.

Meredith held unto his hand.

"Tell me about him"

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Meredith I want to be your friend. If your not ready for a relationship. I'll settle for friendship"

"He was neurosurgeon in New York. He loved operating on the brain."

"So we have something in common" Derek realized that they had two things in common. Not only neurosurgery but also her. "How did you meet?"

"Actually through my mom. When he was a resident and I was in college." she smiled remembering the day that they met.

Derek tried to hide his jealousy. What kind of man was jealous over a dead guy.

"He proposed when I started my internship." she thought back to that night. It felt like a life time ago.

Derek didn't say anything. He wanted to give her the chance to let it out.

"I got the call that he was in a wreck. I was tired and couldn't get up out of bed. By the time that I made it to the hospital he was gone. I didn't get to say goodbye." she cried.

Derek reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

Meredith let herself fall apart in his arms. It felt nice to let go. To be able to cry and have someone hold her.

Derek held her while she cried.

When she finally sat up her eyes were red and swollen. "Thank you" she smiled.

Derek moved the hair from her eyes.

"I want to be your friend Meredith."

"I would like that" she smiled.

Meredith looked out at the ferry. She realized that she had let her problems out. That they were now gone settling wherever the ferry boats stopped. If she still believed what Richard told her.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked.

"Richard was like a father to me. When I was growing up he always had time for me"

"No wonder he is so proud of you"

"He's the only one"

"What about your parents?"

"My dad left us when I was little. My mom is Ellis Grey"

"No kidding?"

"Unfortunately its the truth. She didn't believe I had what it took to be a surgeon."

"I am really sorry Meredith"

"It's okay"

"No it's not. A mother is supposed to love her children. I couldn't imagine having a mother like that. It must have been hard growing up with her"

"It was but I got through it." she admitted.

"Yes you did"

"I need to get home. Thanks for being a friend" she stood up off the ground.

Derek followed her to their vehicles. He walked over to her jeep.

"Meredith any time you need to talk. I'll be here"

"Thanks I enjoyed talking to you. I never talk like that to anyone." she realized she didn't even talk like that with Allan. She always kept a happy face for him. Afraid if she showed to much he would run away. It wasn't like that with Derek. She knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes" she climbed into her jeep.

Derek watched as she pulled away. It may be wrong but he wasn't giving up on her. He knew that there was something between them. A connection that he couldn't let go of. He would win her over no matter how hard the fight became.

A/N: Okay so Derek knows about Allan. I tryed to write the part where Christina tells him. I couldn't get it to come out right. So I just figured it was enough that he knows. Leave it up to your imagination on how the conversation took place. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. It makes me want to write the updates so fast. Again read and review. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I promise there will not be tears forever. I don't think i could handle all of that. I see Meredith as a strong individual. Though they will become better friends before the relationship starts. Okay so I have rambled enough. Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek walked into the hospital with two cups of coffee in hand. He wanted to do something nice for Meredith. He hoped that it would show that he really cared about her.

"Dr. Grey" he placed the coffee in her hand.

"Dr. Shepherd you bought me coffee?" she smiled.

"I thought you could use a kick start this morning. So will you work with me this morning?"

"Yes"

"Great"

"Dr. Shepherd you didn't have to buy me coffee. I was looking forward to working with you" she laughed.

Christina walked up on the scene taking place. Meredith was still mad at her. Looking at the two in front of her she knew it was worth it.

"Christina what are you doing?" Izzy walked up next to her. She saw Derek and Meredith. "They look cute"

"Whatever Barbie" Christina walked into the locker room. She felt the same as Izzy. Though she would never admit to it.

"Christina it's okay to show your soft side" Izzy followed her into the locker room.

"I am not soft"

"Yes you are. Especially for your best friend"

"I have to get to work." Christina threw her things in her locker.

Izzy laughed after she left. Yes she definitely had a soft side. It was nice to see it once in awhile.

* * *

"I need you to do me a favor" Derek leaned against the wall.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I have a 49 yr old male refusing surgery. He has a pariphalseum meningioma along the superior saginal sinus. We have operated three times, it keeps coming back."

"Why is he refusing?" she asked taking the chart.

"His wife died last year. Now he wants to give up. Stop fighting"

Meredith looked at Derek. She couldn't believe he was asking her. To talk this man into the surgery.  
"Derek I don't know. Maybe you should ask someone else" she couldn't do this.

"I am asking you" he looked at her.

Meredith couldn't turn down that look. "I'll talk to him" she walked away.

As Meredith walked to the patients room. She tried to think of the right words to say. What do you sat to a patient who wanted to be with their loved one once again.

"Mr. Miller my name is Dr. Grey. Do you mind if we talk?" she smiled as she walked over to him.

"Finally, A beautiful Doctor."

"So I hear Dr. Shepherd wants to operate. I know that this will be the fourth surgery. I also know that surgeries are very painful to have to go through"

"Listen I appreciate you doing this. Trying to talk to me. Really I just want to be with my wife."

"Do you think she would want you to give up? I mean she was there for each surgery. Did you ever ask her if she wanted you to give up?"

"She would want me with her."

"Are you sure?"

He thought about the question. "I love my wife. You don't understand" he rolled over.

"Actually I do understand. I lost my fiancée in a car wreck. When it happened I wanted to give up. My loved ones helped me to realize that he wouldn't want that. He would want me to live. To do everything that we couldn't do together. You have children and grandchildren. Your wife would want you to live. Live and love your family. Since she's not here to do that."

Mr. Miller rolled over and looked at her. "Your right she would want me to fight. Fight and live for our family. Tell Dr. Shepherd that I will have the surgery."

"I will tell him" she smiled.

Meredith walked over to Derek. "He'll have the surgery" she handed him the chart.

"Want to scrub in?" he knew she could talk him into the surgery.

"No" she started to walk away.

"Meredith" he followed her into the locker room. "Meredith" he sat down next to her.

"Will you talk to me?" he knew something was bothering her.

"Why would you have me do that?"

"Someone needed to talk to him. I tried to convince him."

"Would you have asked me if you didn't know about Allan?"

"I don't know"

"I have to go" she stood up.

Derek jumped up and reached for her arm. "It had nothing to do with Allan"

Meredith looked at him. "Yes it did. You knew I would bring up my personal experience."

"No I didn't"

"You used me and my story for your gain. I'm not okay with that."

"Meredith I knew that you would tell your story. The man needed to talk to someone who understood how he was feeling."

"That's just it Derek. I do understand. I understand not wanting to stick around. Wanting to be with the one you love. I didn't want to tell him to go ahead with the surgery. If it was me I wouldn't." she pulled away from his touch.

"Meredith he wouldn't want you like that. He wants you to live."

"How do you know what he would want? You didn't know him. I was in love with him. We were going to get married. Have a life time together. That life time was taken away. In a cruel sick turn of events I went from having everything. To losing everything that ever mattered. I should have realized that it would happen. I am Meredith Grey no one has ever stuck around for me. I have never experienced a hapily ever after. I should have known" she cried.

Derek pulled her into his arms. She collapsed into his arms. He didn't say a word as she cried. He wished he could take the pain away. Little did she know he was falling for her. He wanted to give her the hapily ever after. He wanted to be the love in her world. For now he would hold her. Give her time to heal. When she was ready he would open his heart to her.

Meredith looked up at Derek. Feelings for him started filling her mind. "I have to go." she whispered and left the room.

Derek sat back down on the bench. He messed up this time. Hopefully it didn't destroy the progress that they had made.

Richard stopped Meredith outside of the locker room.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Great" she lied.

"Adelle would like you to come over for dinner"

"Tonight?" she asked.

"Yes will that work for you?" he asked.

Meredith knew she couldn't refuse. Adelle would drag her to their house. "Yes it's fine"

"Great come over after your shift. We can all sit around and talk" he smiled.

"Okay that sounds nice"

Richard smiled as she turned and walked away. He was about to head to his office when Derek emerged from the locker room.

"Dr. Shepherd"

"Chief"

"How is it going with Dr. Grey?"

"I messed up"

He filled Richard in on the events that took place. "Wow" Richard couldn't believe that he asked Meredith to talk with the patient.

"She's really mad at me"

"She'll be okay. Give her time."

"I was actually making progress with her. Now it looks as though I am back at square one."

"I think you should have dinner at my house tonight"

"How will that help?" Derek didn't think dinner with the Chief would help his situation.

"Trust me. I'll see you tonight around seven." Richard smiled as he walked away.

Derek knew he had no other choice. It was either eat dinner with Richard or sit at home by himself.

* * *

"So have you talked to Meredith?" George sat down beside Izzy at the lunch table.

"This morning"

"She was upset yesterday. I saw her in the stairwell and she had been crying." George took a bite of his sandwich.

"She's okay now. I guess she had a fight with Christina"

"Christina needs to back off."

"Look, she cares about Meredith, I think she's is doing what we should all be doing. She needs a push if we sit and do nothing. What kind of friendship is that?"

"I don't know."

Christina sat down at the table. She could tell that they were talking about her. "What?" she looked at George.

"Maybe your pushing to hard"

"Your talking about Meredith?"

"Yes"

"I think she needs pushed. Do you think I want to lose my person? I don't but if it helps get her out of this depression. Well, I will keep pushing."

"She's not depressed. She lost the love of her life"

"What she is going through. It's called depression. You can wrap it up call it what you want. It's still depression George."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's

Meredith sat down on an empty bed. She liked this spot it was quite and she was alone.

"Hey" Alex walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey"

"Want to talk about it?" Alex knew that something was bothering her.

"Dr. Shepherd used me today."

"How?"

"Christina told him about Allan"

"Oh"

"He asked me to talk a patient into a surgery. He knew that I would talk about Allan."

"Mer I know that it's not easy. Loosing someone that you love is never easy. Talking about it, that helps. You not only told your story. You saved a mans life today. You gave him time with his family. Time he would not have had without you. Dr. Shepherd knew that your experience would help that man. I don't know him that well, I figure that it's the reason he asked you."

Meredith knew that he was right. Derek never meant to hurt her. He wanted to help save a mans life.

"What else is running through that head of yours?"

"Nothing"

"Your lying Meredith Grey. We have been friends for years. Don't lie to me"

Meredith laughed "We kissed and I freaked out. Today after I yelled at him all I wanted was for him to take me in his arms and kiss me. When I started feeling that way I ran away. How can I have feelings for him. How can I forget about Allan?"

"Meredith your not forgetting Allan. Your trying to move on. It's okay to move on."

"It doesn't feel okay. My mind is screaming to move on. My heart on the other hand it's not letting Allan's memories go away."

"You can keep the memories. At the same time you can move on. You don't have to replace Allan Meredith. He will always remain in your heart."

Meredith looked at her watch. "Shoot I have to go. I'm having dinner at the Webber house. Thanks for the talk Alex"

"Don't mention it" Alex smiled. Meredith always helped out when he was having trouble with Izzy. It felt nice to return the favor.

Derek grabbed his briefcase. He didn't want to have dinner with Richard tonight. He wanted to check on Meredith. To make sure that she was alright. He couldn't refuse dinner though. Richard would make his life hell.

"Dr. Shepherd" Alex greeted him on the elevator.

"Dr. Karev"

"If you hurt her. There is not a person on this earth. That will stand between me hurting you."

"Are you talking about Meredith?"

"Who else would I be talking about. Remember what I said" the elevator opened and Alex left.

Meredith walked up to the Webber house. She didn't have a chance to knock.

Adelle greeted her at the door.

"Meredith" she walked out and pulled her into a hug.

"Adelle thanks for having me over"

"This is your home Meredith. I wish you would have come over sooner."

"Sorry about that. It's been a hectic week"

"Come inside"

Meredith walked inside and the smell of lasagna filled her nose.

"Smells great" she took off her coat.

"Come into the kitchen. Richard is in his office."

"Okay" she followed her into the kitchen.

Adelle pulled the lasagna out of the oven. "How are you? Don't give me that fine speech either"

Meredith laughed at the comment. Adelle had learned the "fine" speech a long time ago.

"Sometimes it feels as though my heart is broken into"

"Oh Meredith I wish I could take your pain away."

"It's getting better. At least it was until I met Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"Well, he has this spell over me. We kissed and now that's all I can think about. Then we had a stupid fight today. I am not able to get him out of my head. That's not normal for a woman who just lost her fiancée."

"It's okay Meredith. You are allowed to move on" Adelle had to talk to Richard. If she was fighting with Derek. It may not be a good idea that he was joining them for dinner.

"That's what Alex said. The only problem is that I feel as though I am betraying Allan"

"Your not betraying anyone. You have to believe that he would want you to move on."

"Thanks Adelle. Let's just not talk about Dr. Shepherd tonight. I need a night free of him"

"I need to speak with Richard. Do you mind setting the table?"

"Of course not"

"Okay there will be four of us"

"Four?"

"I'll explain in a minute." Adelle rushed out of the room.

"Richard" Adelle yelled as she walked into his study.

"What"

"You invited Derek to dinner"

"So"

"Don't give me that. You knew that she had feelings for him" Adelle yelled.

"Meredith?"

"Don't play that game with me. I have been your wife long enough. I know when your lying"

"Look I didn't know that she had feelings for him. I noticed that something happened between the two of them. I didn't know what. So I invited both of them to dinner."

"You need to fix this now."

"Okay I'll call Derek"

Adelle was about to leave the study when she heard a knock at the door.

"I suppose it's too late for that." she yelled.

A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews. This update is just a filler chapter. I wanted to get Meredith and Derek at the Webber house. The next update will be filled with the two talking. Getting to know one another. Hope you enjoyed the update. As always read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer; I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's

Richard opened the door.

"Hey" he greeted Derek.

"Is Meredith here? I noticed her jeep in the driveway" it was the reason he ran up the steps.

"Yes" Richard regretted inviting Derek. He would have to listen to his wife tonight. Most likely he would be sleeping on the couch.

"Oh" Derek tried to hide the smile creeping up on his face.

"Why don't you come inside" the damage was already done.

"Thanks" Derek wanted to see Meredith.

"Why don't we go into the study. The ladies will yell when dinner's ready"

"Did she know I was coming?"

"No"

"Oh"

Derek followed Richard into the study.

Adelle grabbed the lasagna and sat it on the table. She wanted to warn Meredith about the dinner guest. "Meredith"

Meredith turned around. "Yeah"

"Richard is a damn fool. A fool who made a huge mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Meredith laughed.

"He invited Derek to dinner"

"Derek is coming here?"

"I'm sorry"

"No it's okay I have to talk to him eventually"

"So your not going to run out of here?"

"No" Meredith laughed.

"In that case will you tell them that dinner is ready"

"Sure" Meredith walked out of the dinning room. Though she wasn't upset he was here. She was nervous as hell.

"Meredith" Richard smiled when she walked into the office. He noticed the way Derek looked at her. Also the look she returned. It was definitely worth a night on the couch. Especially if it brought the two together.

"Dinner is ready" she smiled.

Derek didn't let his eyes leave her. She looked beautiful tonight.

"I need to wash up" Richard made an excuse to give the two a minute alone.

Neither noticed Richard leaving.

"I'm sorry about today" Derek walked over to her.

"No I should be the one apologizing. I was able to save a life today."

"I didn't have the right to ask you. It was wrong and I promise to never do that again."

Standing so close to him. All she could think about was being in his arms. She shook her head. "Thanks for giving me the chance to save a life. So how was the surgery?"

"It went well. He will make a full recovery" Derek smiled.

"That's great"

"Yeah"

"We should go eat" Meredith turned and walked into the dining room.

They all sat around the table eating their dinner. There was the occasional talk about the hospital. Meredith tried to keep her attention on the dinner in front of her. Instead of the man sitting across from her. It proved to be a tough battle. She kept sneaking glances his way. She wanted to run into his arms. He was the first person beside her friends. Who made her feel safe.

Derek tried several times to look into Meredith's eyes. Every time he looked her way she stared at her plate. Even though she told him that she wasn't mad. It wasn't enough he wanted to believe. A piece of him was afraid that they had lost the ground they once stood on. "This is a great meal" he told Adelle. His eyes not once leaving Meredith. He smiled when she looked up from her plate.

Meredith looked up from her plate. Her eyes connecting with Derek's. He smiled his dreamy smile. She couldn't help the smile that creped up on her face. "It's wonderful Adelle" she looked away. She couldn't keep looking at him like that. She was the one who panicked over the kiss. What would he say if she told how she really felt. If she told him that she wanted to kiss him again. That it was all that she could think about. He would laugh at her. No it would be best to keep it to herself.

Derek wanted to walk over and kiss her. The kiss they shared had left him wanting more. He never felt that way for any woman that he ever kissed. She wasn't ready for another kiss from him. He had to give her the time she needed. Damn it would be hard to keep his mouth off of hers. She had such beautiful lips.

Adelle noticed the stares between the two. She figured if they were alone, they wouldn't be eating their food. No they would be in each other's arms. She laughed out loud. Instantly covering her mouth.

Meredith looked at Adelle. "What's so funny?"

Adelle didn't know what to say. She looked at Richard for help.

"Do you need help getting the desert?" Richard noticed the silent plea for help from his wife.

"Yes please" she stood up and followed Richard into the kitchen.

"She is a fantastic cook" Meredith broke the silence that filled the room.

"Do you cook?"

"I don't even know how to boil water" Meredith laughed.

Derek loved hearing her laughter. "That bad huh" he joked.

"Yes"

"Maybe you will let me make you dinner"

"Maybe"

After desert Meredith and Derek volunteered to do the dishes.

Neither wanting the night to end. Both afraid to speak the words.

After the last dish was put away Derek turned to Meredith.

"Are you going home?" he asked.

Meredith didn't want to go home. She wanted to spend time with Derek.

"I don't know"

"Oh"

"Maybe we could take a drive" she blurted out.

"You would take a drive with me?"

"I would have to take my jeep home first"

"Let's do that"

"We should tell them good night first" Meredith wanted to thank them both for dinner.

They walked into the living room.

"Thanks for dinner Adelle." she walked over and hugged her.

"Don't be afraid of your feelings" Adelle whispered into her ear.

Meredith smiled. "I'll try"

"Ready?" Derek asked grabbing her coat.

"Yes"

Richard and Adelle stood at the door. She waited until they pulled out of the driveway to speak. "You did a good thing tonight Dr. Webber" she looked at her husband.

"Really?" he asked.

"They care for one another" Adelle hoped they would explore the feelings that they both shared.

"How can you tell?"

"How can you not?"

"Trust me Adelle. The way they stared at one another. It didn't go unnoticed" he laughed.

"Ready for bed?" she asked.

"I don't have to sleep on the couch?"

"After watching the two of them all night. I think in your arms is where I belong" she took his hand and lead him up the stairs.

a/n: OKay so I hope you all enjoyed this update. Let me know what you think. I already have the next chapter started. Hopefully I will post tomorrow. Thanks for all of the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's

Meredith watched out the window as the the Seattle lights grew further away.

"Where are we going?" she looked at Derek.

"I want to show you something. Trust me I will not hurt you."

She did trust him. It was funny they had only known each other a short time. In that time she had grown to trust and count on his friendship.

"Tell me something about yourself" she realized that she always talked and he always listened. He knew so much about her and yet she knew so little of him.

"What would you like to know?"

"What are you parents like?"

"My mom was dedicated to raising me and my sisters. I was the only son of five kids. My dad was a neurosurgeon. He loved his patients and still had time to be the best dad. He used to take me fishing just to get away from all of the estrogen flying around the house" he laughed.

Meredith liked hearing about his childhood. She smiled realizing that he had a great childhood.

"My dad was killed during a mugging. It was the hardest obstacle my family ever had to climb. We all pulled together and comforted one another."

"I'm sorry about your dad"

Derek shook his head. He didn't want to spend their time together in tears. "I miss him"

"I'm sure you do"

"My sisters picked on me when we were growing up. Now I couldn't imagine my life without them."

"I was the only child. It was pretty lonely around my house. I never knew real family until I met Christina, Izzy, George and Alex. Though I knew that I could count on Richard and Adelle."

"I'm glad you found your friends. We all need to be filled with love and family"

"Yeah"

Derek pulled up to his land. "We are here" he climbed out of the car.

Meredith opened her door. "What is this?" she asked looking around.

"This is my land. That over there is my trailer. I'm not for sure what I will do with all of this land."

"It's beautiful"

Derek reached for her hand. "I want to show you something"

Meredith took his hand "Okay" she smiled.

They walked together to the end of the land. Derek pointed over the hill. "Look"

Meredith looked out to see the city of Seattle. "Wow it's beautiful"

"I love coming out here at night. With all of the lights it makes it look like a giant Christmas Tree" he laughed.

"So you do have a God complex" she laughed.

"Not at all"

Meredith turned around to face him. "I'm sorry that I freaked over the kiss"

"You don't have to apologize"

"Yes I do. I wanted to kiss you that night. After it happened I felt guilty."

"I understand" he ran his fingers down her cheek.

Meredith could feel the electric from his finger tips. It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced. "I haven't stopped thinking about the kiss" she admitted.

"Me neither" he wanted to kiss her now.

Meredith knew that if they were to kiss, she would have to initiate it.

"Kiss me Derek" she spoke the words that she wanted to say all night.  
Derek waisted no time pulling her into his arms.

The kiss was everything that she expected. It felt right to be in his arms. She was no longer afraid that she was moving to fast. This was were she belonged. He was the man that could fix her broken heart.

Derek didn't want to let her go. He wanted the kiss to last a lifetime. Afraid that when he let her go she would run away. Instead of letting go he continued the kiss. He knew that in this place with her, was right were he belonged.

The kiss was interrupted by Meredith's cell phone.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she looked at down at her phone.

"It's Christina" she didn't want to take the call. She wanted to hit the ignore button.

"Hello" she kept her eyes on Derek.

"Slow down Christina"

"Okay I'll be right there" she closed the phone and looked at Derek.

"She needs me" she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and talk to him.

"It's okay I understand"

"Are you sure that you understand? She has always been there for me. She wouldn't call unless it was important."

"It's okay I understand"

"Okay"

Derek took her hand and walked back to the car. "Do you regret what happened?" he couldn't let her leave until he knew.

"No I don't" she leaned into him and softly kissed his lips.

"Okay" he smiled and opened the door for her.

The drive back to town was quite. "Tell me what's going on in that mind"

She looked at him. "I think that I am starting to like you."

"The feeling is mutual"

"Can you drop me off at Joe's?"

"Sure I wanted to grab a drink myself"

"Okay"

They pulled into Joe's and he turned off the car.

"Meredith if you start having doubts, will you talk to me?"

"Yes though I don't think there will be any doubts" she wasn't feeling guilty.

"Okay"

"I'll talk to you later" she smiled and opened her car door.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update. I have tried all week to write this. I had a hard time with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys reading this. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not Own Grey's anatomy or the character's. If I owned Grey's Derek and Meredith would be married by the end of this season.

"What happened?" Meredith sat down next to Christina at the bar.

"I was sleeping. The next thing I know he has his hands around my neck."

"Oh my God Christina"

"No he was asleep. He didn't realize what he was doing." Christina tried to defend Owen.

"You have to stay away from him Christina"

"You don't understand. He needs me in his life. He's a mess because of Iraq. He would never hurt me."

"Look at your neck. Its not normal to be living like that"

"What would you like me to do? Run away from my feelings. I think that I am falling in love with him"

"He needs help, what if it happens again. What happens if this time he doesn't wake up?"

Christina didn't want to give up on him. She cared a lot for this man. "I will not let it happen again"

"There is a new study. Being done on PTSD victims. I think you should talk to him about it. Maybe Derek will be able to get him in the study." Meredith didn't want anything to happen to Christina.

"I'll talk to him. You think Derek will help?"

"Yes I do"

"Okay"

"Christina no sleep overs. Not until he gets help"

"Okay"

* * *

Derek sat at the table with Mark.

"We kissed tonight"

"Seriously?"

"Yes it was perfect"

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Christina called needing her"

"Are you sure about this Derek? She has a lot of problems"

"She's not someone that you are able to walk away from. It's not going to be a walk in the park. It's worth the climb if I can have her in my life"

"Derek it's been less than a week. How do you know she's worth it?"

"I have never felt like this with anyone. This feeling that I have for her. Let's just say it's not friendship. It's more than that"

"Always the romantic" Mark laughed.

"One day you will find someone like her. This girl put the life back in me. She makes life worth living"

"Once again it's been less than a week"

"You'll see Mark. One day we will get married" Derek had no doubts when it came to Meredith.

Meredith walked over to Derek.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure"

Derek followed her out of the bar.

"What's going on?"

"It's Dr. Hunt. He's experiencing severe PTSD. I heard of this new study with PTSD patients"

"I am aware of the study"

"Do you think that you could get him in?"

"I can try"

"Thanks Derek"

"Mer would you like a ride home?"

"Yes" she smiled and took his hand.

"Your not having doubts are you?"

"No doubts" she smiled.

He walked with her to the front door.

"Thanks for everything"

"Is Christina dating Owen?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Derek you have to help him. She doesn't believe in love. Owen made her believe that it was possible."

"I will help him."

"Thanks" she pulled her key out of her jacket.

"You make me believe in love"

Meredith smiled "I am trying"

"I know and I promise that I will be patient" he reached over and softly kissed her lips.

"Good night Derek" she smiled.

Derek tilted his head. "Good night Mer"

Meredith closed the door behind her.

Derek was finally getting the woman of his dreams..

* * *

"I know it's not easy coming here" Derek sat in his office.

"I would never hurt her. When I woke up and my hands were around her neck. If I hadn't woke up." he couldn't imagine hurting her in that way.

"Do you know what triggered the dream?"

"I think it was the fan"

"I need to do a MRI"

"Okay whatever it takes." he didn't want to hurt Christina ever again. The look in her eyes when she looked at him. It didn't resemble the love that used to reside in those eyes.

"Let's go"

"Now?"

"You want to be happy?"

"Yes"

"Okay let's get it done now"

* * *

Alex carried his tray to the table.

"Hey Mer"

"Alex" she smiled.

"I heard about the incident"

"Did you see her neck?"

"Yeah"

"He's getting help"

"That's good I would hate to hurt him. I was just starting to like him."

Christina walked over to the table.

"Nice turtle neck." Meredith laughed.

"Whatever"

"Derek is doing an MRI"

"I broke up with him" she had made love with him. When she was to scared to fall asleep. She knew that they needed a break.

"I'm sorry Christina"

"No it's okay"

Meredith knew that she was trying to act strong. "You don't have to lie"

"I'm not lying. I'm okay" she was lying her heart was breaking. She couldn't go on like that. Not when being with him brought fear.

"He'll get the help he needs."

"I know he will. When he gets help I will be there beside him"

"That's my girl" Meredith smiled.

* * *

"So I know this quite place. The food is to die for" Derek whispered in Meredith's ear.

Meredith turned around smiling. "Really"

"Yes and the cook loves me"

"I'm listening" she teased.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

"Is the cook hot?"

"Hell yes"

"Okay count me in"

"Meet me in the lobby at six."

"Okay"

"I am so lucky"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" she teased.

"Meredith Grey I am falling for you" he said before walking away.

A/N: I know that this chapter had a lot of details. Just wanted to get Owen and Christina's story added to this. As always thanks for the reviews.

Read and Review


	13. Chapter 13

Meredith walked up to Derek in the lobby.

"So this cook, he's cute?"

"Unbelievably drop dead gorgeous"

Meredith laughed as she took Derek's hand. They walked out of the hospital.

"What's next for Owen?"

"He has a long road ahead of him. I feel sorry for him."

"I know it's not easy to go through what he experienced" she sat down in the car.

Derek started up the car. "How is Christina?"

Meredith sighed "She's in love with him."

"You do realize he didn't know what he was doing."

"I have tried convincing myself that. I just have a hard time excepting his actions."

Derek understood where she was coming from. If someone every tried that with one of his sister's he would feel the same way.

Derek started the drive to his trailer. He was excited to have some quality time alone with Meredith.

"What do you do when it's your day off?" she asked.

"Day off what's that?" he joked.

"Seriously"

"I usually go fishing"

"Fishing"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No"

"Next time we are off on the same day. I am taking you fishing" he laughed.

Meredith didn't know where this new found friendship was heading. Wherever the road took them she was enjoying the ride.

"How long have you and Christina been best friends?"

"Actually she's not my best friend. She's my person without her I would be lost. We met the first year of college. She was so driven to be the best. What started as competition quickly became friendship. Alex, Izzy and George were my instant friends. They didn't take to Christina at first. She named Alex evil spawn. Izzy was named Barbie and of course George was Bambi" she laughed at the memories.

"Everyone needs that one person in their life. That friend who knows you better than you know yourself" he had that with Mark.

"Like you and Mark?" she didn't know Mark that well. Had no attentions of getting to know him.

"He's not so bad you know" he knew that Meredith didn't like him.

"He has been around" she had heard the rumors.

"So you have heard the rumors? Seattle Grace wouldn't be the same without him."

"You do realize Christina calls you McDreamy. Mark is McSteamy" she laughed.

"You think that's funny?" he asked.

"Yes" she continued laughing.

Derek could never get tired of hearing that laugh.

"What's your name?"

"She never gave me a name"

"No wonder your able to laugh" he joked.

Derek pulled up outside of his trailer.

"Are you ready?" he asked turning off his car.

Meredith jumped out of the car.

Alex and Izzy walked into the bar. They grabbed a chair next to Christina.

"Where's Meredith?" Alex looked around.

"She's with McDreamy"

"Wow that boat is definitely taking off" Alex joked.

"Leave her alone. She is finally moving on." Izzy smacked his arm.

"Ouch" he laughed.

"It's about time she moved on. I was afraid she would mourn Allan forever" George took a seat next to his friends.

"Do you think she is really moving on?" Christina asked.

"Yes" Izzy chimed in.

"I have my doubts. You know Meredith she pretends everything is fine. Then when it gets to hard she pulls back. We have all seen this happen."

"Christina where is the faith"

"Hey I am just telling the truth."

"It could be different this time" Izzy wanted to believe that it would be different.

Alex chose not to comment. He knew if he took Christina's side Izzy would slap him again. "Anyone drinking tonight? Or are we going to sit here and discuss Mer's relationship?"

"I am drinking" Christina lifted her glass.

"Do you need any help?" Meredith watched Derek flip the steaks on the grill.

"No I'm fine. Would you like some tequila?" he had bought the bottle just in case she came over.

"Yes" she jumped up out of her seat.

"It's in the fridge" Derek pointed inside the trailer.

Meredith waisted no time getting two glasses and filling them with tequila.

She carried them outside and handed Derek his drink.

Derek took a drink and looked at Meredith. "How can you stand this stuff?" he asked making a sour face.

"Hey don't knock Jose" she laughed.

Derek sat the food on the table.

"Dinner is served" he sat down next to her.

"Thanks for making me dinner"

"You haven't heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"I take one special lady home a week. Cook dinner for her and then make her do the dishes" he joked.

"Funny" she took a bite of her steak.

"So these other women. There not going to be jealous?" she teased.

"I don't know maybe you shouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't want you to become part of the hospital gossip."

"I think it's to late for that"

"Probably"

They finished their meal in silence.

Christina watched Alex and George play a game of darts.

"Do you really think she will slip back into her depression?" Izzy hadn't stopped thinking about Meredith.

"I hope not" Christina wanted her friend happy. She needed to see one of them happy.

"Derek likes her a lot"

"Yeah I know" Christina could tell he cared for her. She just hoped that it would be enough.

"How's Owen?"

"I haven't talked to him today. Every time I saw him at the hospital I walked the other way."

"Christina what he did to you. It's okay to be scared. To be afraid of being alone with him"

"I had a dream last night. He wasn't letting go of my neck. Meredith came in and jumped on his back. He threw her across the floor"

"It's normal to have dreams like that."

"It made me think. If I had a dream of the one incident. No wonder he has nightmares. I mean he witnessed a lot of death. I want to be there for him. I just need time to rebuild my strength"

"You really care for him"

"Yes I do" she admitted.

After dinner Derek and Meredith sat on his porch looking out over the land.

"This place is so relaxing" she felt at peace sitting here with him.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled reaching for her hand. He liked holding her hand. It reminded him how far they had come.

"Derek I am a mess. A real mess and I know that you said we could take it slow. Don't get me wrong I am happy that you are willing to take things slow. At the same time I can't stop wondering if you will get tired. Tired of taking it slow."

"Meredith when I said that we could take it slow. I meant it even if that means weeks of waiting. Hell, I am willing to wait months. I just want to spend time with you. Get to know each other like we have been doing for the last couple days. If I at any time start moving to fast tell me. I will respect your wishes and slow down"

"Thank you" she wasn't ready for a relationship with him.

"Your welcome" he knew that he should offer to take her home. Instead he decided to wait a while longer. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"What's your favorite band?" she asked changing subjects.

"The Clash"

"Seriously?"

"Yes what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" she laughed.

Derek got out of his chair. He reached down and pulled her up.

"I am going to kiss you" he smiled as he pulled her into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay a quick note. It's Monday morning and Meredith will finally have her group of interns. Also Derek and Meredith spent all day Sunday together. I think that's all I need to say for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's

Meredith walked into the hospital. Today was the day she would be assigned interns. She was excited to meet the fine group of doctors. She remembered the fear when she began her internship. She only hoped she could teach them the skills they would need.

"So your getting interns today" Derek walked up beside her.

"Yes" she had enjoyed the fishing trip they had taken on Sunday.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Actually my friends want to spend time with me. Evidently they feel as though you are taking to much of my time."

"I was going to take you out for ice cream"

"Sorry, I would have liked that"

"Talk to you later?" he asked as they neared the locker room.

"Okay" she smiled and watched as he walked away.

"Derek" she yelled paying no attention to the stares she received.

"Yeah" he turned around.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" she asked.

"coffee" he yelled.

She laughed as she walked into the locker room.

Meredith stood at the group of interns in front of her.

"I know that you have all been reassigned to me from the other residents. I am also aware that I received the slackers. We will change that from this moment on you will have five rules. I expect you to memorize every rule. Rule number one don't suck up, I already hate you. Rule number two, answer every page with a run. I noticed you slackers last week. You were all pathetic and your behavior reflects poorly on me. I will not be looked down on at this hospital because my interns are a bunch of slackers. Rule number three if I am sleeping you do not wake me. Unless your patient is dying which leads me to rule number four the patient better not be dead when I get there. Also I have heard you all complaining whining that your not getting enough O.R time. That stops here and now do you hear me? Let me make this clear you are interns. The bottom of the food chain. Your job is to answer pages, run blood work, anything that you are told to do for the attending that you are assigned. So stop whining and start respecting this hospital. Rule number five when I run you run." she took the charts in her hand and handed them over to the interns. "Roberts your with me today, Jackson and Thompson your in the pit, Simpson you are with Dr. Sloan" Meredith smiled and walked toward the door.

"Dr. Sloan that means I will be fetching coffee all day" Dr. Simpson complained.

Meredith turned around. "He is an attending. You will do whatever he says. Remember my rule no complaining." she turned and walked away. A slow smile creeping on her face. It was nice to have her own people.

Christina walked up to Meredith. "How are the interns"

Meredith looked to see Roberts following close behind. "Seriously why would you all give me the slackers?" she complained.

"If anyone can teach them it would be you" Christina laughed.

"Whatever" Meredith stopped at the patients room. "See you later" she called as she walked into the patients room.

Derek walked up to Mark. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Joe's" Mark answered.

"Are you taking Meredith out?"

"No she's having lunch with her friends"

"So I guess I should pay up on the bet"

"I got Meredith to have dinner with me. Not once but three times." Derek didn't care about the bet. He just wanted to keep Mark away.

"Give him a twenty Dr. Simpson" Mark looked at the intern standing beside him.

"Seriously?" he asked pulling out his wallet.

"No" Derek laughed.

Mark gave Derek the money. "Fine take this" Mark laughed at the intern.

Dr. Simpson rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to tell the other interns of the bet between Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan.

Meredith was exhausted from the long day at the hospital. She was in no mood to join her friends at the bar. Though she couldn't stand them up. She really wanted to go home and enjoy a nice quite bubble bath. She could tell them she wasn't feeling well. Though they would be mad they would understand eventually. She pondered the thought for a minute. No she had to go and spend time with her friends. The friends that were always there for her. She grabbed her coat from the locker.

Derek saw Meredith coming out of the locker room. "Hey" he could tell that she was tired.

"Hey" she walked next to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Joe's"

"Really me too"

"I would rather go home. Soak in a nice bubble bath." she admitted.

"Go home then"

"No my friends would never forgive me"

"I'll walk over with you" he reached for her hand.

Meredith didn't hesitate to grab a hold of his hand. It felt natural to hold his hand. Like there fingers were meant to intertwine.

"Come home with me tomorrow. I'll make you a nice bath and help you relax" he smiled.

"We'll see" she smiled.

They walked into Joe's. "Call me later?" he asked before they headed separate ways.

"Yes" she smiled and let go of his hand.

Meredith walked over to her friends sitting at the bar.

"We ordered you a shot of tequila" Christina said.

"Thanks" Meredith took the seat next to her friends. She looked over at Derek sitting with Mark. She smiled at him.

"Meredith" Alex yelled walking into the bar.

"Hey"

"I am so happy to see you. I was beginning to think Dr. Shepherd was holding you hostage"

Meredith laughed at his comment. Though she would rather be alone with Derek. She couldn't help but feel happy to spend quality time with her friends.

A/N: Okay so I already finished the next chapter. I am hesitant on posting it today. Anyways read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

"I heard that he was only with her to win the bet. Evidently he collected his money yesterday. It took no time at all for Dr. Grey to get over the loss of her fiancée." Dr. Robinson said.

Alex couldn't help but over hear the conversation between the two interns.

"What are you two talking about?" he wouldn't ask except for the fact they were talking about his best friend.

"Uh" Dr. Thompson didn't want to repeat the conversation.

"Speak up now" he yelled.

"We heard that Dr. Shepherd was only seeing Dr. Grey to win a bet" Dr. Robinson admitted. She wasn't to fond of her new resident.

"What bet" he was confused.

"Evidently Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd had a bet to see who could get her into bed. Dr. Shepherd collected on his bet yesterday"

"So you are helping by spreading lies. Dr. Grey is a resident at this hospital. She does not deserve to have her name in the rumor mill. You two are supposed to be interns studying medicine. I suggest you find yourselves patients to help. Get out of my sight before I report you to the chief. Don't let me ever hear you talk about Dr. Grey or her fiancée." he yelled.

The two interns ran off.

Christina walked up to the nurses station. "What was that about?" she asked over hearing Alex yell.

"Did you hear about the bet?"

"What bet"

"I guess Derek and Mark had a bet over Meredith."

"What was the bet"

"Who would be able to sleep with her first"

"No way" Christina felt the anger burn through her. She had believed that Derek cared for Meredith. That he was seeing her because he cared.

"Apparently Mark had to pay up yesterday"

"Meredith slept with him?"

"I guess so"

"Don't say anything to her" Christina warned.

"I wasn't planning on it. Wait till I get a hold of Dr. Shepherd. He will regret the bet he made with Dr. Sloan" Alex warned.

"You'll get kicked out of this hospital"

"I don't care" he wouldn't let this go. Not when his friend would be destroyed by the news.

Meredith walked up to her friends. "You guys look like you lost your best friend" she laughed.

Alex smiled and walked away. He couldn't look at her right now. Not when he was so angry and wouldn't be able to control what came out of his mouth.

"Have you and Derek slept together?" Christina asked.

"No why do you ask?"

"Curious that's all. Look I have to find Owen. Talk to you later?"

"Okay I am spending time with Derek tonight"

"Meredith maybe you should slow down with him."

"Why you are the one who suggested that I get over Allan"

"I know I just want to make sure that your not going to fast" she lied. She would kill Derek when she found him.

"I'm fine Christina"

"Okay"

"Okay"

Christina walked off. She had to find Owen. He was the only one who would be able to calm her down.

Meredith couldn't help but notice her friends behavior.

"Hey so are we on for tonight?" Derek walked up beside her.

"Yes"

"What's wrong?"

"Christina is acting strange."

"I thought she always acted like that" Derek teased.

"It's different this time" she was puzzled.

"See you later"

"Okay"

Meredith headed to find her interns. The fact that everyone was looking at her did not go unnoticed. Something was going on she would have to find out what.

It was lunch time for Meredith. She stood looking for her friends. She found them at a table huddled together talking.

"What's going on?" Meredith dropped her tray on the table. She couldn't take the whispers any more. It had been going on all day.

"It's nothing" Izzy couldn't tell her.

"You are all acting strange. Now you either tell me what in the hell is going on or I will leave right now." she threatened.

Christina stood up. "Meredith sit down."

"No tell me now" she yelled.

George stood up. "Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd had a bet" he couldn't finish the story. Not when telling her would cause such pain.

"So who cares?" she was confused.

"Actually the bet it was" Alex couldn't finish.

"Look the bet was to see who could get you in bed first. Derek collected his money yesterday." Christina didn't want to be the one to break the news. She sat down defeated this would tear Meredith's world apart.

Meredith stood looking at her friends. It had to be a lie. Derek wouldn't have treated her like that over a bet. He said that he was falling for her. It couldn't have been over a bet. A bet to get her in bed. He wasn't like that. The tears started to wail up in her eyes. "That's why you asked me if I slept with him?" she looked at Christina sitting next to Owen.

"Yes"

Meredith simply turned and walked away. She had to get away from this place. This hospital was full of lies. Lies that had finally destroyed all hope of a relationship. A relationship with a man who only cared about a bet. She understood bets her friends placed them all the time.

"Let her go" Owen grabbed Christina's arm. "She needs me"

"She will need you. Right now she needs to be alone" Owen didn't let go of her hand.

Alex watched as Derek walked into the cafeteria with Mark. He waisted no time jumping to his feet.

His fist connected with Derek's jaw.

Mark grabbed a hold of the resident. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"You are an arrogant ass" Christina walked over and yelled at Derek.

"What is going on?" Derek yelled grabbing a hold of his eye.

"How could you do that to her?" Izzy yelled walking over to her friends.

"What are you three talking about?"

Owen walked over to stop Christina.

"The bet" Alex finally yelled.

The color drained from Derek's face. It was an innocent bet no harm was done. "You know about the bet?"

He looked around for Meredith.

"You should stop looking. She already ran off" Christina smirked.

"It was an innocent bet. Why are you all mad?" Derek didn't understand.

"Let's get out of here. Why waist our time with him" Alex started to walk away. He stopped and turned around. "Stay away from her. She has been through enough" he yelled.

Derek looked at Mark. "I have to find her."

"Go" Mark couldn't believe they would be so upset.

Meredith grabbed her stuff from the locker. She couldn't believe the drastic change that she was experiencing. She was finally going to make love with Derek tonight. She had decided last night after the bar. When she went home and felt empty and alone. She knew that she was falling in love with him. Now all she felt was anger. Anger towards the only man who she had cared about for a long time. She had taken off the ring that she wore around her neck. Determined that it was time to move on.

Derek walked in when she was about to leave. He walked over and reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me" she yelled.

"Just let me explain"

"No" she yelled.

Derek reached for her once again. "Please don't walk out" he begged.

Meredith laughed. "You are a liar. I don't have anything to say to you" she yelled.

Derek took her into his arms. He had to stop her from leaving.

Meredith held unto the man who caused her the pain in her heart. She wanted to let go, to run away. Yet here she stood in his arms. She finally pulled away and walked to the door.

"At least let me explain" he said as she opened the door.

"Everything that you said to me was a lie. You are an adult how could you act like a teenager?. Make a bet with him that would end up causing me so much pain. I thought you cared about me. You always showed up like some sort of hero. You are worse than Mark. At least with him I knew what he was after."

"The things that I said to you. They were not lies. Meredith I do care for you. Why are you so upset over the bet? It was an innocent bet."

"You stand there trying to convince me it was all in fun. Maybe it was fun for you. To try and win over a woman who just lost her fiancée. Maybe you feel like some kind of hero. From where I stand you are nothing but a womanizer.?"

"Mer please don't leave. I will make it up to you."

"I have to leave. The one man that I have taken the time to care about. The one man who I thought cared about me lied. He lied not only to me but his friend as well. If my memory serves me right we never slept together. So you should return the money you took from your friend." she yelled and slammed the door behind her.

Derek stood there trying to figure out what she was talking about. He knew that they didn't sleep together. He ran out of the room to find her.

"Leave her alone"

"Stay out of this Karev" Derek yelled.

"No" he stood his ground.

"Both of you in my office now" Richard yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the characters

a/n: Okay so you are probably all hating me for the last update. I promise that it will all be fixed in due time.

Richard stood behind his desk. He was disappointed in the two men standing in front of him.

"What is going on?" he yelled.

They both started to talk at once.

"Wait one at a time" he yelled.

"When I walked in this morning I over heard two of the interns talking about Meredith" Alex didn't look at Derek.

"What were they saying?" Richard was curious.

"Evidently they heard of a bet. A bet that took place between Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan. The bet was to see who could get in her bed."

Richard looked sternly at Derek. "Please tell me this isn't true"

"It's not true sir" Derek couldn't believe the turn of events. Now it all made since. He could understand Meredith's pain.

"You were admitting to it in the cafeteria" Alex couldn't believe he was lying now.

"We had a bet. It was to see who could take her out to dinner. Look, I didn't want Mark around her. So I figured that if I won he would stay away. I never meant to hurt her sir. I really care about her." Derek was falling for her.

"Once again playing the hero" Alex grunted.

"Derek are you pressing charges against Alex?" Richard asked.

"Of course not. He was looking out for Meredith." he understood.

"You are excused Dr. Karev" Richard pointed to the door.

Alex knew to leave. He turned to face Derek. "Stay away from her" he let himself out of the office.

"Derek you are a fool"

"I know that Richard. Look, the last couple days with her was amazing. We finally started to connect. Then this nasty rumor was started. She'll never talk to me again. I don't want to lose her." Derek flopped down on the couch.

"You are going to have to speak with her. I wish that I could help. Take it slow"

"She thinks that everything that I said was a lie"

"Get her to believe it wasn't a lie"

"I don't know if I can"

"Derek Shepherd if you really care about her. Then make it happen. I don't want my girl slipping back into depression" he wouldn't let that happen.

Christina and Izzy stood outside of the chief's office. "What happened?" they asked when Alex came out.

"He's denying the bet. Said it was only to see who could get her on a date. That he only did it to keep Mark away from her"

"Do you believe him?" Christina asked.

"I don't know"

"What should we do?" Izzy wanted to believe Derek. She knew that Meredith had changed since meeting him. He was helping her get over Allan.

"My shift is over in an hour. We know where she is at" Christina knew that Meredith went to Joe's. It was the only place she could drown her sorrows.

"We should tell her that it was lie." Izzy said.

"No, she doesn't need Derek Shepherd in her life" Alex yelled.

"Alex she likes him. He likes her why would we not tell her the truth?"

"He will end up hurting in her the long run. It's better this way. Plus there was a bet even if it was different then what we heard"

"Alex Karev when we started dating. Everyone told me that you would end up hurting me. That you were not into relationships. They were wrong about you. Why wouldn't you give Derek the benefit of the doubt?"

"It's different" Alex said.

"How is different?"

"I knew they were wrong. I was in love with you. I never made a stupid bet about you."

"How do you know that he's not in love with her?"

"If he cared about her. The way you think he wouldn't have hurt her like this"

"He didn't know that she found out. He never wanted to hurt her. We have to tell Meredith"

"I agree with Alex. We all need to keep this quite"

"Christina" Izzy yelled.

"You will keep your mouth shut Barbie" Christina yelled.

Izzy looked at Alex. "I thought you were better than that" she yelled and walked away.

"Another shot of tequila Joe" Meredith looked at the five glasses that sat in front of her. She was drinking to numb the pain.

"Hey" Mark sat down beside her. He heard Christina say she would come here. He had to talk to her to let her know how Derek felt.

"Well, if it isn't Derek's best friend" she laughed taking another shot of tequila.

"You are going to regret those in the morning"

"I already have regrets. I regret coming to this hospital. I regret meeting Derek Shepherd" she spat.

"You don't regret meeting him. It feels like it right now. It feels like you have been betrayed. The truth is that Derek would never hurt you. I know you think that we made a bet. It's true we made a bet it's just not the one you heard."

"What are you talking about?" she was confused and wondered if it was because of the drink in her hand.

"When we met I could tell that Derek had a thing for you. I decided to make sure that he took his feelings seriously. Instead of ignoring his feelings. The only way I knew that he would do that is if he thought I was interested. Let's face it I was interested. Until I saw how much he cared for you. The bet was who could get you on a real date. After he found out about Allan he wanted to forget about it. I told him I wouldn't give up. That kept him attached to you. He never lied about his feelings. He definitely never wanted to hurt you. He was hurt a couple years ago. It was his wedding day. The day that changed him for life. He stood up there waiting for Cindy. It took us all night to convince him that she wasn't coming. You are the first woman that he has looked at since that day. He became this shell of a man. Unable to show his feelings. I had to fight for him. Especially when I saw that familiar look in his eyes. So you see he would never hurt anyone. Not when he understood the pain you were feeling."

The truth really hurt. She didn't know that he was engaged. That the woman he planned to marry never showed up. She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "I said some pretty harsh words to him"

"You are both hurt and confused. There is only one way to heal and that is by talking. If you talk to him Meredith you'll see that he never lied to you"

"I need time to think"

"You also need to sober up."

"Maybe you should call him tonight"

"Okay" she wasn't sure it was a good idea. She would definitely think about it.

"Mark I'm sorry for thinking that you were an ass"

"It's okay I like that reputation"

"How did the story get so mixed up?"

"I think that I know who started the rumor. Don't worry it will be fixed tomorrow. Remember to assign Dr. Simpson to my service for the next five days. Maybe a little longer" he laughed.

A/N: Okay so Mark will take care of Dr. Simpson. I will have fun writing that drama hehe. Anyways I was going to have Derek talk to her at Joe's then I realized Mark would have come to the rescue. He only wants Derek happy knowing that the only person who can cause that is Meredith. He knew from the beginning that Meredith and Derek belonged together. Okay so enough with my talking. As always read and review. I was thinking about having a love interest for Mark but changed my mind. I don't think he should change. I like him as a manwhore. I don't really care for the Mark/Lexie relationship. So anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Read and review. Let me know if you think Mark should have a love interest.


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: Okay just let me say thanks for all of the reviews. It means a lot to know everyone likes this story. So everyone liked that Mark talked to Meredith. Also everyone likes the man whore. So this is a pretty nice update. At least I think so. As always read and review.

I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's.

Meredith dropped her keys onto the table. She was about to walk upstairs when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey" Derek greeted her when she opened the door.

Meredith was happy to see the man standing in front of her. "Come in" she smiled.

Derek was afraid to go into the house. He didn't understand why she had a smile on her face. Looking different from the woman who ran from him just hours before. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she held the door open for him.

Derek walked into the house. "Meredith there was a bet. It's not the one that you were told. Mark and I.."

Meredith put her fingers on his lips. "Mark told me everything"

"He did?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Listen I am the one who should apologize. I once again jumped to conclusions. When I should have listened to you" she tried apologizing.

"You have nothing to apologize for"

"I called you an ass"

"No you didn't"

"Yes actually I did. Three different times today."

"It's okay I deserved it"

"Derek last night I decided it was time to move forward. When I found out about the bet. It scared me and though I know the truth now. I'm still afraid that we are moving way to fast. It's not that I don't want to move forward. Trust me I want to. I just would like to continue taking things slow. There's a lot that we don't know about one another. I don't want to rush into this blindly. If we do that then we could end up hurting one another."

"I understand taking it slow. Meredith I just want to spend time with you. When we spent Sunday fishing I knew then that nothing would keep me away from you. Even if that means we have to move at turtle speed. I'm not going anywhere, and I am definitely not letting you leave."

"You owe me a bubble bath" she laughed.

Derek took her hand. "There's no time like the present"

Meredith laughed as they walked up the stairs. She didn't care what her friends would say. She wanted to be with Derek. Hell or high waters couldn't keep her away from him. Not when she knew deep down in her heart that he would never hurt her.

Meredith climbed into the bathtub. She looked up at Derek. "Seriously you are not getting in?" she asked.

Derek didn't need to be asked twice. "Okay" he took off his clothes.

Meredith scooted up so he could get in.

"Meredith Grey you are going to be the death of me" he teased.

Meredith laughed and leaned back on him.

Derek wrapped his arms around her.

"Derek why didn't you tell me about Cindy?"

"Mark told you?"

"Yes"

"Meredith it was almost three years ago. It was the hardest day of my life. Not something that I enjoy sharing"

"I'm sorry she hurt you"

"Being with you makes it worth the pain. If she didn't leave I wouldn't have met you" he was thankful that Cindy didn't show up that day.

"No more secrets" she wanted to know everything about him.

"No more secrets" he would never risk losing her again.

Derek took the sponge and washed her back.

"You don't have to wash me" she laughed.

"I like touching you." he teased placing a kiss on her neck.

Izzy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mer are you okay?" she wanted to tell her the truth.

"I'm fine Iz"

"Are you sure. Can I come in?"

"I'm fine I just need some time alone"

"Meredith you need your friends. I know Derek hurt you. I just need to tell you that he didn't do what you think he did. I know that everyone thinks he is this bastard from hell. I myself still have trouble trusting him but he didn't make a bet over sex. Thank goodness he wasn't that dumb. Anyways you should really call him. I'm sure he is missing you or whatever"

Meredith had to hold her breath to keep from laughing. "Izzy it's fine"

"No it's not he made you happy. I want you happy and without him your going to be miserable."

Meredith couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed the towel from the sink.

She opened the door "Iz we made up" she laughed.

"He's in there?"

"Yes we are fine"

"Oh I am so sorry"

"It's okay"

"He heard the name?" Izzy turned red.

"Yes Izzy I was a bastard" Derek yelled trying not to laugh.

"Okay then I think I will go into my bedroom." she smiled and walked away.

Meredith climbed back into the bathtub. "That was different" she laughed.

"So where were we?" Derek laughed picking up the sponge.

Alex walked into the room he shared with Izzy.

"Hey" he whispered sitting in the bed with her.

"Go away Alex" she yelled not turning to look at him.

"Talk to me Iz" he begged.

"I have nothing to say."

"Why are you so mad?" he asked.

"If you don't know. Then I am not telling you. Go figure it out take a pillow with you" she yelled throwing it at his head.

"Iz" he tried to touch her arm.

Izzy pulled away. "You should have stuck up for me. You were not a walk in the park when we started dating. I defended you so many times to all of them. Everyone thought it was a bad idea. Everyone except Meredith. She told me to give you a chance. A chance to prove everyone wrong. You should have given Derek the same chance. Meredith deserves to be happy." she cried.

Alex didn't realize that she felt this way. He also didn't realize that Meredith was the only one to defend their relationship.

"I will talk to Meredith."

"It doesn't matter she's forgiven him. He didn't make that stupid bet. It was only a bet to see who could get her on a first date."

"Oh"

"Go away Alex"

"Are we okay?" he didn't want to leave until he knew for sure.

"We can talk tomorrow"

"Goodnight I love you"

"I love you too" she closed her eyes as he walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Meredith awoke to the blaring alarm. She reached over and threw it off the stand.

"Damn" she yelled not wanting to wake up.

"You have to get up" Derek sat up beside her.

Meredith laughed when she remembered their night together. After the bubble bath she asked if he would stay over. Not to have sex just simply hold her. She was tired of being alone. Needing his arms around her to be able to sleep. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Never needing a man to make her happy. With Derek it was different he was changing the way she felt. The way she felt about life.

"I don't want to get up"

"Your interns need you. They will be lost without you."

"The interns that spread vicious lies about me?" she didn't want to face them. Not today when it would ruin the bright and shiny spirit she was showing.

"We are going to do it together" he wrapped his arms around her.

"Together?" she asked.

"Yes will you ride to work with me? We can walk in hand and hand. Show everyone that they didn't break us. Show them that we are stronger then nasty rumors" he laughed.

"Derek Shepherd you are such a romantic"

"So will you ride with me?" he asked.

"Yes" she laughed getting out of bed.

Meredith and Derek walked into the hospital together. She was relieved to be able to lean on him for support. Knowing that today not only would she have to deal with the interns. She would have to face the wrath of her friends.

"Derek my friends are not going to like this" she warned.

"Meredith who cares what they say. We are together and nothing is going to come between us" he wouldn't let it happen.

"Okay" she smiled as they climbed onto the elevator.

When they reached their floor they stepped off hand in hand. They were instantly aware of the stares they were receiving.

"I told you we should have stayed in bed" Meredith didn't want to deal with this.

"We are fine" he smiled and continued walking down the hall with her.

They stopped outside of the locker room.

"Would you like me to help you get dressed?" he teased.

"No it's okay. See you at lunch?" she asked.

"Definitely" he kissed her lips. "See you later" he smiled.

Meredith watched as he walked away. When she turned around she was greeted by a not so happy Christina.

"You forgave him?" she asked.

"It was a vicious rumor"

"You are a fool if you believe that" Christina couldn't believe she believed Derek.

"There was a bet it wasn't the one that was spread"

"Meredith he will only hurt you"

"Christina you told me to take a chance"

"That was when I thought he was McDreamy. Now he is simply McBastard"

"Stop calling him that. He cares about me. If you are my friend then you will have to except that. Remember he didn't hesitate to help Owen" she wouldn't let Christina ruin her happiness.

"If he hurts you"

"I know what you will do. I am glad that you would go to great lengths for me. Your my person without you I wouldn't be me" she hugged Christina.

"You can remove your arms"

"Shut up" Meredith said.

Derek walked up to Mark.

"I owe you"

"Why?"

"You talked to Meredith"

"I only told her the truth. You look at her like she is the only woman around. I couldn't let that be destroyed by some stupid rumor. Plus I get to torture the intern who started the whole mess" he turned around to find Dr. Simpson standing behind him.

"Did you get my clothes from the cleaner?" he asked.

"Yes they are in your office. Is there anyway that I can scrub in?" Dr. Simpson asked.

"I would let you. Except Dr. Shepherd needs someone to grab him a cup of coffee." Mark could hardly restrain from laughing.

"Two sugars and one cream" Derek demanded.

"Yes sir" the intern said and turned to fetch the coffee.

"So how is the intern?" Meredith laughed walking up to Mark and Derek.

"He's getting his pay back" Mark laughed walking away.

"So you rode with me this morning"

"Yes"

"Well I stayed with you last night. It's only fair that you return the favor"

"Are you asking me to spend the night with you?" she asked.

"Yes I am" he wanted to hold her again. Not needing anything except to lay next to her.

"I except" she smiled.

"Meet me in the lobby tonight?" he asked.

"Certainly Dr. Shepherd." she smiled grabbing the chart for her patient.

* * *

"Izzy I'm sorry for yesterday" Alex didn't sleep well on the couch.

"I'm sorry that I made you sleep on the couch" she had a hard time sleeping as well.

"Christina told me that Meredith and Derek are back together"

"It's a good thing"

"Yeah I realize that"

"Give him a chance Alex"

"I will I promise"

"If he hurts her. I promise that I will let you hurt him" she laughed.

"I'm hoping that he doesn't"

"Me too"

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner. Maybe a couple candles"

"See you tonight?"

"Yes"

* * *

George paced around outside Dr. Shepherds office. Finally working up enough courage he knocked on the door.

"Come in"

George walked into the office. He found Derek looking over a patients chart.

"I am not the scary one. Usually Christina or Alex wins that category."

"Okay"

"I do have a way of hurting you though. I thought of it last night. I promise if she ever cries over you again I will cut you up into a bunch of tiny pieces. No one would ever find your body"

Derek wanted to laugh. He wasn't threatened of O'Malley. It was kind of funny watching him act like the hero. "I understand"

"She is everything to me. She makes sure that she is there for her friends. I want to repay that favor so I'll give you a chance. Only because I love her. She tries to act tough and when no one is watching she cries a lot. Recently the tears have stopped. I know that it's because of you. So I will give you a chance." George felt relieved he turned to leave the office.

"I realize that she is special"

"I don't think you do yet. Though I am sure you will." he closed the door behind him.

After he left Derek wondered if George liked her more than a friend.


	19. Chapter 19

a/n: So sorry for the delay. Holidays kept me pretty busy. Okay so here is the update.

Read and Review. The next update will jump a month ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy.

Derek looked over at Meredith. She hadn't spoken a word since they left the hospital.

"Are you okay?" he was concerned with the silence.

"Yeah"

Meredith finally realized that she was ready. Ready to take their relationship to the next step. It wasn't a small step for her. No this revelation would change everything between them. In less than a week Meredith realized that she could be with Derek and at the same time keep Allan's memory alive.

She wanted to tell Derek how she felt. Though the words wouldn't come out so easy.

"Derek" she whispered his name. Smiling at the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Yeah" he pulled outside of his trailer.

"Let's go inside" she wanted to wait until they were inside.

Meredith was nervous as she walked into his trailer. She sat down on the couch while looking down at the floor. Not letting her eyes land on him. When she looked at him she lost all control. This was the one time she had to stay in control.

"Meredith is something wrong?" he walked over and took a hold of her hand.

"Breath" she whispered to herself. She was unable to stop the rapid beating of her heart. His touch felt like a bolt of lightning surging through her body. How could she remain in control with that feeling running through her.

"I'm fine" she whispered.

Derek took his hand and placed it on her face. Her skin was soft and the smell of lavender filled his senses. He wanted to believe that she was fine. He wanted to believe that nothing was wrong with her. He knew she was lying when she kept her eyes planted on the floor.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" he asked.

Meredith finally looked up from the floor. She tried to think of the right words to say. The words that would explain the way she was feeling.

"I loved Allan with my whole heart" she knew that it wasn't the right words to say. Hearing of the way she felt for another man would no doubt cause him pain. "I thought we would have the perfect life together. That we would be married and have kids running around. I thought we had a lifetime together. When he died I thought that I would never move on. That I would be alone for the rest of my life. You changed that for me. I am glad that I found you. I don't want to just lay with you tonight. I want you to make love to me." she looked into his eyes.

Derek had wanted to hear those words since the day they met. He reached down and took her into his arms. "I want to make love to you" he smiled as he carried her into his room.

He sat her down on the floor and slowly removed her clothes. He took in every inch of her body. She had the perfect body. She was everything that he could ever want.

"You are beautiful"

Meredith waisted no time reaching for him.

Derek took her into his arms and led her back onto the bed. This moment with her made him the luckiest man.

Derek trailed kisses down her body. Stopping only to take one of her breast into his mouth. "Are you sure?" he didn't want to rush this with her.

"Yes" she was positive and would have no regrets.

* * *

Derek pushed back the hair that fallen onto her face.

Meredith woke up to find him looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"Why are you watching me sleep."

"I wanted to make sure last night wasn't a dream. I've had more than my share of dreams. Dreams of holding you in my arms. Making slow passionate love to you."

"It wasn't a dream. Are you happy?" she wanted to make sure.

"Hell yes I am happy" he laughed.

"Just wanted to make sure"

"I have to get ready for work" she didn't think he was due in till later.

"Want to take a shower with me?" he asked.

Meredith waisted no time jumping out of bed. She followed him into the shower.

* * *

Meredith put her bag into her locker. She couldn't help smile when the memories of her and Derek came rushing into her head. He was so gentle with her.

"What's wrong with you?" Christina saw the smile on her friends face.

"Nothing" Meredith shut the locker.

"I know that look. You and Shepherd?" Christina laughed.

"Stop" she warned.

"I want details"

"You have your own sex life"

"So you admit sleeping with him?"

"If I tell you will you leave it alone?"

"Yes"

"We had sex"

"And"

"It was great"

"I knew it" Christina laughed.

"Knew what?" George walked into the locker room.

Meredith cleared her throat. "Nothing"

George looked at Meredith. "You are a bad liar"

"See I told you" Christina said.

Meredith ignored her friends. She didn't want to come down from the happiness she was feeling.

"I let you fill him in" she turned and walked away.

Derek walked up behind Meredith.

"What are you doing?" he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Dr. Shepherd" she greeted professionally.

"So you are calling me Dr. Shepherd now?" he teased.

"We are at work"

"I know plenty of hiding spots" he wanted to get her alone.

"I have work to do."

"Have the interns do it"

"Seriously I need to check on your post-op patients"

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Going to Joe's" she had promised Christina.

"Okay"

"Your not going to try to change my mind?" she turned around.

"Would it work?"

"no"

"Then I will see you at Joe's" he smiled.

The elevator opened and she climbed on. "See you at Joe's" she smiled as the door closed.

"You guys did it" Mark laughed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"It's written all over your face"

"Shut up" Derek didn't want it spread around the hospital.

"Admit that I am right"

"Okay you are right. Now drop it"

"Okay" Mark laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Meredith and Derek lay in bed. In a month their relationship had become something that Meredith would have never dreamed of. She was in love with the man lying next to her. It was completely amazing that she could be so lucky to have two loves in a lifetime. Most are lucky to find the one love yet here she was falling in love again. She didn't feel guilty for the feelings that she shared with Derek. It helped her move past Allan. If it weren't for Derek she would be alone. She still couldn't erase the fear in her mind. The fear that he would leave her. No one stayed for long not even her own father. **

"Tell me about Cindy"

Derek moved away from her. "There's not much to tell" he climbed out of bed. He didn't want to ruin what they had talking about Cindy. The woman that turned his life upside down. Especially now that he found the woman who made him feel whole again.

"Derek Shepherd" Meredith sat up in bed.

Derek turned around. "Meredith let's not bring her up"

"Why not?" she was confused. She never kept her past from him.

"Look, she left me at the altar. There's not much to tell"

"Tell me what she was like"

"Meredith drop it" he yelled. Derek pulled out his pants from her dresser.

"Why are you getting all defensive?" she climbed out of bed.

"I'm sorry" he walked over to her.

Meredith wasn't going to let him get away that easy. She walked away from him.

"I want to know what she was like"

Derek ran his fingers through his hair. "She almost destroyed me. Isn't that enough?" he asked.

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course not. You are the only woman that I love"

She wanted to believe him. In the back of her mind she wondered if he was telling the truth. She still loved Allan and knew that he may still have feelings for the woman who broke his heart.

"Was she a doctor?"

"Come on Meredith please drop it" he begged.

Meredith let the subject drop. She didn't want to make him upset. "Okay" she whispered.

Derek wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to think about his past. He was ready to concentrate on his future. The future with her looked a lot better than his past.

Izzy pulled out the muffins from the oven. When she was upset or worried she baked muffins. She was definitely upset after reading the results from her pregnancy test. She was afraid to tell Alex. To hear his reaction to the news.

"Good morning" Meredith grabbed a muffin.

Izzy looked around to see if Derek was behind her.

"Where's McDreamy?" she asked.

"In the shower"

"Meredith I have to tell you something. You have to promise to keep it to yourself"

"Okay I promise"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Seriously?"

Izzy shook her head. She could tell that Meredith was thinking over her statement.

"Why do you look like you lost your best friend?" Meredith could tell that it was bothering her friend.

"I don't know how Alex will take the news"

"Oh"

"I mean it's a lot to deal with. We are almost finished with our residency. What if he's not ready for this?"

"You have to tell him. Let him decide what he wants. He may surprise you Iz" Meredith could definitely picture Alex with a baby.

"What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"You guys can figure that out after you tell him."

"So you think I should tell him?"

"Yes" Meredith laughed.

"Don't tell him that I told you first" Izzy didn't want to upset him.

"Can I ask you something?" Meredith asked.

"Sure"

"Derek got upset when I asked him about Cindy. You know the girl that left him at the altar." she was afraid that he still had feelings for her.

"What's the question?" Izzy was confused.

"Why would he get upset. I mean unless he still had feelings for her. I talk about Allan all the time. Why wouldn't he want to talk about Cindy?"

"Meredith there is a difference. Allan was killed in a car wreck. Cindy left him."

"I still don't see the difference. He loved her and why wouldn't he want to talk about it?"

"He doesn't care about her. Would you care or have any feelings for someone who hurt you? I mean imagine standing at the altar waiting for the woman you love. She doesn't show up leaving you there in front of everyone. It makes since why he doesn't want to talk about her."

"I guess"

"You don't have anything to worry about Meredith"

"Why do you think I am worried?" she asked taking a bite out of the muffin.

"You think that he still loves her. That he will end up leaving you. That's why your asking about her."

"Everyone that I ever loved ended up leaving me. I am just afraid that one day Derek will leave"

Derek walked into the kitchen. "I would never leave you" he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He never knew that she was worried that he would leave. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Meredith was happy to hear his voice. "I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's okay"

Izzy smiled at the two. She knew that they loved each other. "I have to talk with Alex"

"Izzy it will be okay" Meredith smiled.

Izzy believed that Meredith was right. She believed that Alex would handle the news. That he would be ecstatic over the baby. She had every intention of keeping this child. Never again would she give up a child. Not when the memories of her last baby was always on her mind.

"Thanks"

Derek looked at Meredith. "Whenever you are having doubts please talk to me. I promise you Meredith I am in this relationship. You make me happy."

"I'm sorry it's true everyone leaves in the end. My own father left when I was only five. It's hard to get over the lost. I know that Allan didn't plan on leaving. It's just another part of my issues. What if something happens to you? What if you have an accident?"

"I promise to out live you. I will take my last breath after you have yours" he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He wanted to prove that he wouldn't leave. Why would anyone willingly leave this woman. The woman that stole his heart with one simple glance. The woman that put the fire back into his cold eyes. No he wouldn't leave her not until the end of time....


	21. Chapter 21

Izzy walked into the room she shared with Alex. Even after the talk that she had with Meredith, she was still nervous. Afraid that Alex would be disappointed in the fact that she was pregnant. She wanted to believe he would be happy. That he would take her into his arms and they would have their happy ending. She knew that it may not happen. Being friends with Meredith caused you to see what could really happen to happy couples. She didn't take what happen to Meredith and Allan lightly. Knowing that each moment you were able to spend with your soul mate was a moment that could be taken away. "Alex" she whispered his name climbing into bed beside him.

"Hey" he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He could tell from the look on her face that something was wrong. He just hoped that she wasn't leaving him. It was a fear that he thought of daily.

"I have to tell you something. It's big and I need you to listen"

Alex sat up in bed giving her all of his attention.

"Okay"

"I don't know if you have noticed. Lately I have been really sick. Yesterday I took a pregnancy test and as it turns out I am pregnant" she closed her in eyes in fear. Afraid to see the disappointment on his face.

"Seriously?" he couldn't believe she was pregnant.

"Seriously" she finally opened her eyes. Hoping to see a glimmer of hope.

Alex jumped up out of bed. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes" she laughed.

He ran over and pulled her out of the bed. "I'm going to be daddy!" he exclaimed.

Izzy burst out in a fit of giggles. He was acting like she had hoped. He was really excited to be a dad.

"Your not mad?" she asked.

"Izzy why would I be mad? It's great our baby is growing in your stomach. The baby we made together" he let his fingers run over her belly.

"I was afraid that you would be upset. I know that we didn't plan this."

"We are going to have a baby. It doesn't matter if it was planned. We will be ready when he or she comes. This baby will have the childhood I didn't have. With two parents who love it unconditionally."

"I love you Alex" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was right they would love this baby with every ounce of love they had in them.

Alex and Izzy walked downstairs. They found Meredith and Derek in the kitchen.

"I'm going to be a daddy" Alex exclaimed.

"Congratulations" Meredith tried to sound surprised.

"Why do I get the feeling you already knew?" Alex looked at Izzy.

"I had to tell someone" she didn't want to lie.

"It's okay I understand" he was to happy to be upset.

"Congratulations" Derek was happy for the couple.

"Thanks man" Alex felt like a proud papa.

"So I take it he took the news well?" Meredith walked over and gave Izzy a hug.

"Thanks Mer if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have told him" she would have waited.

"No problem"

"We should go out and celebrate." Alex wanted to tell everyone.

"Hey that's fine with me" Derek said.

"Okay tonight after work. Let's all meet at Joe's. We need to get to work to let everyone else know"

"Okay" Izzy laughed.

"You should talk to the chief" Alex hadn't stopped think about her maternity leave.

"We have time Alex"

"You also need to find an OB"

"I will calm down" she laughed.

Meredith watched the interaction between the pair. She smiled knowing that they would make wonderful parents.

Alex and Izzy waited for Christina to join them all for lunch. They wanted to tell everyone together about the baby.

"What's taking her so long?" Alex looked at his watch. He was inpatient waiting for Christina.

"She is coming" Meredith laughed.

George knew something was going on. Alex seemed excited to tell them his news. He had begged Izzy to tell him after they finished their surgery. Of course she had told him to wait until lunch. He just hoped that they would get it over with.

"What's the big deal Alex?" Christina asked sitting down at the table.

"We have big news" Izzy chimed in.

Alex smiled as he looked over his friends. "We are having a baby" he exclaimed.

Christina was taken back by the news. She didn't picture Alex as the daddy type. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes" Izzy answered rubbing her belly.

"Congratulations" George said.

"We are going out tonight to celebrate" Alex wanted everyone to come along. Wanting all of his friends to share in his happiness.

"Hey I am always up for drinks. We are going to Joe's right?" Christina asked realizing that Izzy wouldn't be able to drink.

"Of course" Alex wrapped his arm around Izzy's shoulder.

"Okay then" George laughed.

"So we can eat now?" Christina asked picking up her fork.

"Yes"

"So what do you think about babies?" Meredith asked Derek when they were alone in the elevator.

"I want to have a house full" Derek joked.

"Seriously a house full? That's a lot of births. She only wanted two at the most"

"I could picture you as a mom"

"I was always afraid I would turn out like my mom. Then one night I realized that I would be a great mom. I would be a great mom because I would never treat my child the way I was treated. It's the same way Alex feels. He was treated badly by his dad growing up. He will learn from his dad's mistakes."

Derek pulled Meredith into his embrace. "I love you Meredith Grey" he lowered his head as he placed a simple kiss on her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

a/n: Thanks for all of the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. as always read and review...

Izzy knocked on Meredith's bedroom.

"Mer you are going to be late"

When she didn't answer Izzy knocked again.

"Meredith" she called.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Meredith isn't getting up"

"Are sure she's in there?"

"Yes"

"Maybe she stayed with Derek."

"No she wanted to spend the night alone. Told him that she needed to catch up on her sleep"

Alex tried knocking on the door.

"Meredith" he called.

Alex decided to open the door. They found Meredith laying in bed with the pillow over her head.

"Meredith" they walked into the room.

"I'm not getting out of bed today." she replied with her head still under the pillow.

"Why"

"Just go to work" she pleaded.

"Will you at least tell us what's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Just leave me alone"

Alex grabbed Izzy's hand and lead her out of the room.

"Call Christina" he told her.

Christina walked into the house.

"What's going on?" when she received their call she rushed over.

"Meredith's not getting out of bed."

"I'll take care of it"

Christina ran up the stairs.

She didn't bother knocking on the door.

"Meredith get your ass out of bed."

"Go away Christina"

"What?" she yelled.

"I told you to go away"

"I'm not going anywhere. Not tell me what's going on"

"I am staying in bed today. I am going to sleep and forget all about this day"

"Why"

"Just go away" Meredith yelled.

Christina walked away in defeat. She didn't know why her friend didn't want to get out of bed.

"Should we call Shepherd?" Izzy asked.

"If I couldn't get her out of bed. I don't see what he can do"

"He loves her Christina. I know that she feels the same way about him." Izzy walked downstairs.

Derek walked in and sat down on the bed. He didn't say anything simply sat next to her. Hoping that she would say the first words.

"I'm not getting out of bed" she whispered.

"I called the chief. He said to take the day off"

Meredith peeked out from under her pillow.

Derek could tell that she had been crying. It broke his heart to see the pain in her eyes.

"I will be okay tomorrow. Today I just need to be alone"

"Meredith at least talk to me" he begged.

Meredith wanted to talk to him. She wanted to curl into his arms. Today she couldn't she had to face today alone.

"I love you Derek" she pulled the blankets over her head.

"I love you too" he stood up and walked out of the room.

Izzy, Alex and Christina stood outside her room.

"Give her some space. I don't know what's going on. I just know that she needs to be alone"

"We are her friends. She doesn't need to be alone" Christina wouldn't let him tell her what to do. Not when it concerned her person.

"I know that you all love her. Just go ahead and go to work. I will be here with her"

Christina shook her head. "We got the day off."

"Okay then" Derek shook his head.

They all walked downstairs.

"It's been two hours. I am going to check on her" Christina didn't wait for anyone to agree.

"Mer" she walked into the room.

She found Meredith sleeping. She could tell that she had cried herself to sleep.

"What is going on in that head?" she asked her sleeping friend.

Derek stood at the bottom of the stairs. "So?" he asked.

"She cried herself to sleep"

"What is today?" he asked.

Christina had tried racking her brain. The answer wouldn't come to her. "I don't know" she admitted.

"She's going to be hungry when she wakes up"

"Already on that" Izzy jumped off the couch. She could fix Meredith something that would cheer her up.

"Okay" Derek laughed.

Derek felt hopeless. He wanted to run up and pull her into his arms. At the same time he knew that she wanted to be alone.

Meredith looked around the dark room. She had accomplished the simple goal of staying in bed all day. As the light from the moon entered her room she knew that it was time to climb out of bed. It was time to face her friends downstairs. Knowing that they stayed all day. She felt selfish for the time they gave up at the hospital.

She pulled on her shirt and opened her door. As she descended down the stairs she could hear their voices. Discussing how they could get her out of bed.

Derek was the first to hear the creek of the steps. He walked over and reached for her hand. It was a simple gesture to show his support.

"Derek" she whispered his name.

"Meredith"

"Will you take me for a drive?"

"Yes"

She stepped off the last step.

"I'll get your jacket."

Meredith walked into the living room. Her friends stared up at the tear stained Meredith.

"How are you feeling?" Christina stood up.

"I'll be okay" she smiled as Derek wrapped her coat around her.

"I have to do something. You guys can go to bed. We can talk in the morning"

"No we will be here. When you get back we can talk" Christina needed to know what was going on.

"Okay" she smiled as she took Derek's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yeah I recieved 100 reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviews this story it means a lot.

disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the characters

Derek stood with Meredith watching the ferry boats.

"The day we met I was a mess. I didn't want my life to continue. Not if I had to live without Allan. I kept trying to be happy." she continued to look out over the water.

It wasn't easy opening up about her feelings. "I felt like someone ripped my heart from my chest. You didn't even know my name and still you stood here with me."

Derek wrapped his arm around her. He continued to listen as she talked.

"Today was supposed to be my wedding day"

Derek looked at her. "I am so sorry Mer" he whispered.

"The sad part is that this morning, when I woke up, all I could think about was you"

"Why is that sad?" he asked still looking into her eyes.

"This day belonged to Allan. I feel like I betrayed him with my thoughts."

"Oh" Derek didn't know what to say. He was excited that he was her first thought. She was his first thought every morning.

"I want to move on with you. I just don't want to forget Allan."

"Meredith you can love us both. Allan was your past and if he hadn't died you two would have been married. I am okay knowing that. With that being said, I want to be your future."

Meredith tried to wrap her mind around what he said. "I want you to be my future. Sometimes I still feel guilty. I don't want to feel that way. It creeps up when I least expect it. It's a feeling that I can't get rid of."

"When you have those feelings of guilt share with me. Let me put your mind at ease."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I am the lucky one" he kissed the tip of her nose.

Meredith reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. It held the ring that Allan had given her. "When we first met I wore this everyday. After I started dating you I stopped wearing it. I want you to know that I will always keep this ring. It's a piece of Allan that I will never be able to let go of."

"I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"How do you know already?" she asked.

"The love I feel for you is unlike any love I have felt for anyone."

"Derek Shepherd you are the last true romantic" she laughed.

"You bring out the best in me"

They continued standing watching the ferry boats. Derek was happy to be with her.

Meredith smiled up at him. "Are you tired?" she asked.

"No are you?"

"No I enjoy this spot." she met him here.

* * *

Meredith was surrounded by her friends the moment she walked into the house. Derek wanted her to go home with him. She declined telling him that she needed to be alone tonight. They kissed when he dropped her off. She stood outside until he was out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Christina was afraid that she broke it off with Derek.

"Yes"

"How's Derek?" Izzy asked.

"Derek's fine why?"

"Did you break up?" Christina asked.

"No" Meredith laughed.

"What's going on Meredith?" Christina asked.

"Let's go into the living room." Meredith wanted to sit down. They stood the whole time they were watching the ferry boats.

Christina and Izzy followed her into the living room.

"Today was the day I was supposed to marry Allan" she said.

Christina and Izzy looked at each other. They had totally forgotten the day.

"Oh" Izzy covered her mouth.

"Don't feel bad. It's okay that you two forgot. I just needed to spend the day remembering."

"So on a scale of 1 to 10 how do you feel?" Christina asked.

"6"

Christina realized that it was pretty good for Meredith.

"Look, I am okay now. Derek and I are still together. I just wanted to spend the night alone."

"Okay" Izzy said.

"Well, I need to go home and get some sleep. Are you sure you are alright?" Christina asked before she moved to the door.

"Yes I'll see you in the morning" Meredith walked Christina to the door.

"Okay" Christina smiled.

* * *

Derek woke the next morning with a stiff neck. He didn't sleep well waking up every couple minutes thinking about Meredith. He didn't want to let her spend the night alone.

He got out of bed, he was about to head to the shower when heard the soft knock at the door.

"Hey" Meredith smiled when he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled.

"I missed you. I also brought some coffee"

"Come in" he was happy to see her.

Meredith walked into his trailer. She couldn't sleep last night. She spent most of the night regretting sending Derek home. She wanted to be with him. To feel his arms wrapped around her.

"I didn't sleep so well last night."

"Why?" he asked.

"I sat up watching the clock. I have always enjoyed being alone. Even when I was with Allan. Now since I met you I can't stand being alone. I want to be with you all the time. I want to be in your arms every minute of the day."

Derek pulled her into his arms. "You never have to be alone. I want to be with you too. Last night all I wanted was to come over there. To lay with you in my arms."

"I want send you away anymore"

"I have a better idea. Move in with me"

"In this trailer?" she asked.

"Yes"

Meredith looked around. She never pictured herself living in a trailer. "Okay" she laughed.

"Your going to move in with me?"

"Yes"

Derek swirled her around in his arms. "Thank you"

Meredith laughed. "Your welcome"

"Let me take a shower. I'll drive you to work this morning"

"Okay" she smiled watching him walk away. She was going to move in with Derek. Take the next step in their relationship. The funny part was that she wasn't scared. It felt natural to take the next step with him.

A/N: Okay so I am not for sure how happy I am with this chapter. It's kind of rough and I rewrote it three different times.

As always read and review.

P.S: I started a new fanfic. I am waiting until this story is over to put it up.


	24. Chapter 24

Meredith rushed through the trailer picking up clothes as she went a long. Six months ago she moved into Derek's trailer. Six months ago she put the past behind her and finally moved on with the man who changed her life. She couldn't deny that it was a bumpy path that they took. Though every bump in the road brought them closer together. She loved living on this land with this man.

"Mer are you ready?" Derek yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah" she lied throwing on her pants.

Derek promised to love her forever. A promise that he had kept so far. She didn't doubt his words though the fear that something could go wrong, always played in her head. She knew that she had to move past the fear and live life to it's fullest. She had learned the hard way that life could change in an instant. That sometimes your biggest fear could come to life.

"Give me five minutes" Derek yelled out.

"Your hair looks fine" she yelled back.

Derek laughed at her words. She knew him better than he knew himself. He didn't regret asking her to move in with her. The last six months had become the happy times in his life. Sure some day's they had fights, though they always enjoyed making up. He never met a woman who was so content living inside of a trailer. He pulled out the ring from his pocket. It was his mothers ring that his father had given her. He asked her if he could have it. Knowing that Meredith was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Derek have you seen my shoes?" Meredith yelled.

Derek put the ring back in his pocket. He didn't know when he would ask her to be his wife. "It's under the bed" he yelled.

Meredith grabbed her shoe. "Thanks"

"Are you ready?" Derek walked out of the bathroom. He looked at the woman standing in the kitchen.

"I am so lucky" he walked over to her.

Meredith smiled though she knew that the luck was in her corner. "I love you" she said as he captured her mouth.

* * *

"Three months is a long time." Christina took a drink of her beer.

"You two will have a lot to talk about" Meredith was proud of Owen. He wanted to be with Christina and took the help that was offered to him. He wanted to make Christina proud. He wanted to make sure that he never hurt her again.

"He might not want to be with me now. I mean he's not going to be all dark and twisty" she was afraid that she didn't deserve to be with him.

"Christina Yang he loves you. Stop with the doubts" she yelled.

"I should have picked him up."

"Derek is capable of picking him up from the airport" she laughed.

Izzy walked into the bar. She couldn't wait to have this baby. At first she was excited to share her body with this baby. Now she just wanted it to be over. To finally have her body back.

"Hey guys"

"Hey little momma" Meredith teased.

"I swear if this kid doesn't come out soon. I will be forced to use my skills to remove her"

"Seriously when it's time the baby will come out"

"Where's Alex?" Christina asked.

"He's helping George. They should be coming"

Christina looked when she heard the bell on the door. She turned around and found Owen walking into the bar. She jumped off the stool and ran over to him.

He looked at the woman he loved running over to him. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her. She was the reason he got help. He held onto her memory everyday that he was away.

Knowing that when he was finished he would be able to spend the night with her. A night where she could sleep without fearing that she would wake with his arms around her neck.

"I missed you" he squeezed her tightly.

Derek walked over to Meredith.

"Hey" he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"They look happy to see one another" Meredith was happy for her friend.

"It's not going to be easy. Of course love is worth every bump in the road"

"Love is definitely worth it" Meredith was talking about the love she felt for him.

"My water broke" Izzy yelled.

Meredith ran over to Izzy. "Seriously?"

"No I am lying." Izzy pointed to the puddle on the floor.

Meredith couldn't stop laughing. "Okay let's get going."

Derek ran outside to get the car. As Meredith helped Izzy out of the bar.

It didn't take long for Christina and Owen to follow behind them.

"You pick the best time to have a baby" Christina said.

"This definitely was not my idea" Izzy felt the contraction and held onto her belly.

Meredith helped Izzy into the car.

"Let's go have this baby" she said as she climbed in beside Izzy.

* * *

"Where is she?" Alex ran into the room.

"I'm right here" Izzy smiled holding her little girl.

"I am so sorry" Alex yelled at George all the way to the hospital.

Meredith looked at her God child. She held onto Izzy's hand doing the whole delivery. She smiled looking at the baby. It was funny how fast the baby came into the world. It wasn't a long delivery like some of the ones she had helped with.

Alex climbed into the bed with Izzy. "Hello Leslie" he smiled down at his daughter.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother" Alex looked at Izzy.

* * *

Derek walked out on the porch later that evening. He tried all day to find the perfect opportunity to ask Meredith to be his wife. Izzy going into labor put a hold on his question.

He slid the ring back into his pocket when Meredith walked out.

"Are you okay?" she felt him drifting away. She was worried that he needed his space. That he wasn't happy living with her.

"I'm fine" he looked at her.

"Derek if your not happy tell me"

"Of course I am happy." he was shocked that she thought he was unhappy.

"I could move back into my house"

"You are not leaving me Meredith Grey" he pulled her into his arms.

Derek pointed over the land. "I want to build us a home. Over looking Seattle"

Meredith smiled at his comment. "Your a surgeon you don't build homes"

"Well, I could have someone build us a home. The point Meredith is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to have my babies. Grow old with you and watch our grandchildren run through our yard"

Meredith smiled. "Okay"

Derek pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I don't know if you are ready for this." he opened it up and showed her the ring.

Meredith looked at the ring.

"Derek I love you so much. I want to marry you someday."

"Just not right now?"

"I know this isn't the right time to bring up Allan. It's just that when he proposed to me I wanted to turn him down. I had this fear that if I put his ring on that something go wrong. I wasn't wrong about that within months of our engagement he died. I know it wasn't because we were getting married. I know that it was an accident and that nothing that I did would have changed the outcome. Still I am not ready to take that step with you. Are you willing to give me time?"

"Meredith I will wait forever. If that it what it takes"

"I promise one day to let you put that ring on my finger."

"In the mean time we will continue our future together. Married or not Meredith Grey I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Derek wrapped his arms around her. He knew that one day they would get married. He wouldn't rush her instead he would love her everyday.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I know that this is a crappy way to end the story. Just to let everyone know I will be posting a epilogue in a couple weeks. I have another story that I will be posting tomorrow.

I know that I could have let Derek and Meredith become engaged but instead decided to wait until the epilogue. We will be seeing all of the character's in the epilogue. As always read and review.

Thanks for all of the reviews.

P.S.

**The next story is called Listen to Your heart**

**In this story Derek rushes back to Seattle to stop his true love from making a huge mistake.**

**Will he be able to change Meredith's mind before it's to late?**


End file.
